Different
by terunobozu
Summary: "Ketika topeng itu terbuka, masihkah kita disebut keluarga? Bukan dalam pandangan orang lain, tapi dalam pandangan kita sendiri. Appa, Umma dan Hyung, sejujurnya aku rindu keadaan kita sepuluh tahun silam. Sangat rindu…"/Kyuhyun-Siwon-Kibum/A Family Story
1. Prolog

Kaki itu semakin mantap beranjak. Menginjak dengan yakin di atas pembatas gedung. Desingan angin dan belaian kerasnya cukup menampar wajah pucat pemuda berambut ikal itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming. Memandang lautan manusia yang seperti semut dalam jarak pandangnya. Menimbang-nimbang masa depan yang telah ia rencanakan dengan sempurna. Jika Tuhan mengijinkannya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan bisa mendapat perhatian dari lautan manusia di bawahnya.

Tuhan?

Seringaian itu tersemat dalam wajah datarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu air mata ikut mengalir membasahi pipinya. Perasaan bersalah mulai membuncah dalam hatinya. Akal kembali menolak pikiran sempitnya. Tapi ia kembali menguatkan egonya. Ia sudah menyerah. Dirinya benar-benar lelah. Sudah tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuknya bertahan.

_Tuhan... maafkan aku yang masih menganggap neraka-Mu sebagai tempat lebih baik daripada dunia yang Kau berikan..._

_Tuhan... maafkan aku yang hanya menjadi seorang pecundang..._

_Tuhan... sampaikanlah salam kematian pada penghuni neraka. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapat teman baru..._

_Dan Tuhan... sampaikanlah salam lelahku pada dunia yang terlalu angkuh tuk kugapai..._

_Aku lelah... Aku menyerah..._

Tangan itu terentang. Seringaian itu berubah menjadi senyum miris. Matanya tertutup. Mempersiapkan diri dengan sebaik mungkin.

Tubuhnya hampir melayang di udara ketika sebuah decitan pintu terdengar. Terpaksa, ia menyimpan rencananya kali ini.

_Sudah datang_...

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya yang terentang dan membalik melihat siapa yang datang. Kedua kakak tercintanya —Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum.

"Kyu! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Itu berbahaya! Cepat turun!" Kakak pertamanya —Choi Siwon menginterrupsi kegiatan adiknya yang sekarang seakan tengah menantang langit di atap gedung sekolahnya yang berlantai empat tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kakak tertuanya itu. "Terima kasih sudah datang, _Hyung_."

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari? Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai."

Kyuhyun menatap secara seksama kedua kakaknya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu —memberikan jarak yang lumayan jauh dengannya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang berdiri dengan tegap dan penuh kharisma di daun pintu, ciri khas kakak tertuanya. Sementara Kibum berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping pintu. Di tangannya tersimpan buku tebal yang tengah terbuka dan mata dibalik lensa berframe hitam itu menatap pada tiap baris kalimat yang terlampir di sana. Namun, Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa kakak keduanya itu masih memberikan perhatiannya pada dirinya dan Siwon. Yah, sang kutu buku yang mempunyai kemampuan membagi konsentrasinya, itulah Choi Kibum.

"Kyu?" Tanya Siwon hawatir ketika Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terpanggil kembali tersedot dari lamunannya. Ia menatap kedua kakaknya dengan sorot sedih. Sayangnya, tak ada yang menyadari sorot tersebut diantara kedua kakaknya itu.

"_Hyung_, hari ini aku ulang tahun..." Ucapnya lirih yang berhasil membuat kakaknya terperanjat kaget.

"Benarkah?" Secara bersamaan keduanya mengeluarkan tanya tak percaya. Siwon menatap _magnae_ mereka dengan tatapan terkejut dan merasa bersalah. Dan Kibum? Dunianya berhasil teralihkan dari buku tebal di tangannya dengan ekspresi tak kalah terkejut.

"_Hyung_ tidak ingat?" Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. Sorotnya sedih, hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ah, _mianhe _Kyu, kami tidak ingat..." Sesal Siwon.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini sudah turun dari pembatas gedung. Mengacak rambutnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut —senyum yang hanya bisa ia tunjukkan pada anggota keluarganya. "_Mianhe _Kyu, maaf karena kami sudah lupa. Tapi aku janji, kita akan merayakannya sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Tak bisakah kita merayakannya saat ini juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun memelas. Namun kedua kakaknya menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. _Appa _akan marah kalau beliau tahu kita bolos 'hanya' untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Kibum lembut yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari Siwon.

"Kita janji akan merayakannya setelah sepulang sekolah nanti. _Otokhe_?" Tanya Siwon dengan senyum khasnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "_Anniya_. Sepulang sekolah nanti, _Hyung _pasti akan sibuk dengan _club_, iya kan?"

Siwon dan Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak. Itu memang benar mereka akan sibuk dengan club mereka masing-masing dan tentunya mereka tidak bisa tidak datang untuk melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, mengingat bahwa keduanya adalah ketua di club-nya masing-masing.

"Sepulang dari club bisa, kan?" Kibum masih mencoba merayu adik bungsunya namun lagi-lagi dibalas gelengan dari Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ lupa, kalau sehabis club akan ada les untuk kita bertiga?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat kakaknya tampak berpikir lagi. Sudah ia duga hasilnya akan seperti ini. Harusnya ia tidak usah meminta hal seperti ini karena yang akan ia dapatkan adalah perasaan bersalah dari kakaknya dan itu membuatnya semakin sakit. "Dan setelah les, kita diharuskan belajar di rumah, tidak ada waktu lagi..."

Siwon dan Kibum tampak semakin bingung mencari jalan keluar dari ini semua. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan adik kesayangan mereka. Bertepatan dengan itu, bunyi bel masuk berbunyi. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga untuk sesaat.

Kibum kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan. "Kita akan membicarakan ini lagi nanti, Kyu. Sebaiknya kita masuk kelas dulu. Dan kupastikan, kita akan tetap merayakan ulang tahunmu." Ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik menuju Siwon yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung._" Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat langkah Kibum terhenti dan menatapnya bingung begitupun dengan Siwon yang kini menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Karena hari ulang tahunku sebenarnya kemarin." Hatinya semakin sakit ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Karena dari pembicaraannya tadi, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa tidak ada dari salah satu hyungnya yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Semua terbawa suasana dengan bualannya bahwa ulang tahunnya adalah hari ini.

"Kyu..."

"Hari ini tanggal 4 Februari, ingat? Dan ulang tahunku tanggal 3 Februari." Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang terkesan dipaksakan. Hal tersebut cukup menyentak kedua kakaknya. "Jadi _Hyung_ tidak usah merayakannya karena itu memang sudah terlewat."

"Kyu, _mianhe..._"

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotong ucapan kakaknya. Ia tidak mau hatinya semakin sakit ketika mendengar penjelasan kakaknya. "Kalian harus cepat masuk kelas. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Kita akan tetap merayakannya, Kyu!" Ucap Siwon mantap membuat pria berambut ikal itu menatapnya dengan sorot sedih.

Siwon dan Kibum pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semakin memamerkan senyum mirisnya. "Mianhe Hyung... Saranghaeyo~..." Gumamnya pelan.

Langkah itu berjalan mundur, kembali menaiki undakan pembatas gedung. Tangannya kembali terentang. Senyuman masih terpantri di wajahnya. "Mianhe, Appa, Umma... Saranghaeyo~" Dengan perlahan, ia menumpukkan seluruh berat tubuhnya di punggungnya. Melepaskan semua bebannya. Ia menjatuhkan diri seolah akan berbaring di atas kasur, namun nyatanya dirinya melayang di antara helaian angin —dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya berhasil terhempas di atas tanah yang berjarak empat lantai dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Meninggalkan suara debuman keras dan disusul oleh bunyi jeritan.

Sementara Siwon dan Kibum langsung terpaku ketika mereka mendengar suara tubrukan keras dari bawah. Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak nyaman dan was-was menyentuh hati mereka. Langkah yang sudah berada di ambang pintu itu semakin tertegun dan tertancap. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani melihat kebelakang, ke arah yang paling mereka takutkan. Siwon dan Kibum saling berpandangan untuk mencari kekuatan dari masing-masing dan melihat ke arah belakang dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan.

Tidak ada!

Magnae mereka tidak lagi berdiri di sana!

Seketika, lutut Kibum terasa lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk di atap sekolahnya itu. _Benarkah? Apa suara yang jatuh itu benar-benar..._

Siwon yang tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu lantas berlari menghampiri undakan tempat adiknya berdiri tadi. Dengan tangan bergetar ia memegang pembatas atap gedung itu dan mencoba menengok keadaan di bawahnya yang terdengar begitu riuh dan gaduh. Tangannya langsung meremas pembatas gedung —mencoba menguatkan tubuhnya yang limbung. Matanya melebar tak percaya dan sekujur tubuhnya ikut bergetar ketika melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang sama yang terjadi pada Kibum. Tubuhnya langsung melemas dan terduduk dengan tatapan kosong.

Di bawah, tubuh adiknya terbaring telentang dengan posisi ganjil. Darah segar perlahan mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya.

Sementara Kibum yang melihat keadaan Siwon yang tak jauh lebih baik darinya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang ia takutkan benar terjadi. Bahwa... adiknya baru saja melompat dari atap gedung. Bunuh diri...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Different**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just a Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's, Their self, and Their Parents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Teruntuk kedua Hyungku, hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah memiliki kalian disetiap waktuku. Dan teruntuk Appa dan Eomma, hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah menjadi anak kalian."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Maret tahun lalu, Tahun ajaran baru**

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin. Memastikan bahwa apa yang ia pakai hari ini telah pas di tubuhnya. Senyumnya terus mengembang melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kebahagiaan tergambar jelas dari wajahnya.

Hari ini ia akan memasuki sekolah barunya. Sekolah yang sama dengan kedua Hyungnya —Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum. Sekolah terbaik di negaranya. Dan yang pasti, setidaknya kali ini ia berharap, ia mampu membuat Appa-nya bangga padanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan cermin seperti itu, Kyu? Kau sudah tampan." Siwon berjalan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Mengacak rambut adiknya pelan.

"Aish! Hyung! Kau merusak gaya rambutku..." Sang magnae kembali mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambutnya yang jadi tak berbentuk gara-gara kakaknya.

Siwon yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau sudah besar, Kyu."

"Jelas saja. Umurku 16 tahun sekarang." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan adiknya. Ya, adiknya sudah bertambah dewasa sekarang.

"Kajja! Appa dan Umma sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan!" Ajak Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun mengambil tas ransel yang ia simpan di atas meja.

"Biar aku saja!" Kyuhyun mengambil tas ranselnya dan segera memasangnya di punggungnya. "Mana Kibum Hyung?"

"Sudah ada di bawah." Jawab Siwon singkat.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah cerah. Berdo'a semoga tahun ajaran baru ini menjadi lembaran baru yang lebih menyenangkan bagi mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau jangan terlalu senang, Kyu." Ucap Tuan Choi memotong celotehan gembira dari Kyuhyun.

Dalam seketika, ruang makan itu menjadi hening. Hanya suara garpu dan sendok sang Umma —Nyonya Choi yang terdengar. Beliau nampak tidak terganggu dengan ucapan dingin sang kepala keluarga. Berbeda dengan ketiga anaknya yang tadi terlihat suka cita langsung menampakkan wajah gugupnya. Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kau hanya diterima masuk ke sekolah itu. Kau boleh berbangga jika kau masuk dengan nilai terbaik seperti kedua Hyungmu. Harusnya kau mencontoh mereka. Bukan hanya sekedar senang bisa masuk ke tempat itu, paham?" Suara berat ayahnya membuat atmosfer di sana semakin terasa tidak enak.

"Tapi Appa, Kyu sudah berusaha keras. Setidaknya ia berhasil meraih peringkat ke dua dalam tes. Bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa juga?" Kibum, kakak kedua Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Menyelamatkan adiknya dari tekanan sang Appa.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan luar biasa? Tidak ada kata 'kedua' dalam kamus keluarga kita." Tuan Choi membalas ucapan Kibum dengan sengit.

Pemuda kutu buku itu menunduk —ia kalah telak jika harus menghadapi Tuan Choi. "Mianhe, Appa."

Di sampingnya, Siwon menepuk pundak Kibum. Mencoba menenangkan dan menyemangati adiknya yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menunduk. Selalu seperti ini. Ia tahu, ayahnya tidak akan pernah puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Segala prestasi yang ia perolah sejak kecil tak pernah memuaskan appa-nya. Ia tahu, prestasinya memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kedua kakaknya, tapi setidaknya ia berharap, sekali saja, ayahnya bisa menghargai usaha kerasnya.

Helaan nafas itu kembali keluar. Ia tahu, sampai kapanpun itu tidak mungkin terjadi sampai ia benar-benar mendapat juara ke satu. Harusnya Kyuhyun sadar diri. Tuan Choi tidak akan pernah menatapnya jika ia seperti ini terus.

Dalam diam, Kyuhyun bertekad, setidaknya ia harus meraih prestasi menjadi juara satu minimal dalam sebuah perlombaan di tahun-tahun sekolah menengah atasnya. Ya, harus!

.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru terkesan begitu membosankan. Selain sambutan dari sang ketua OSIS yaitu Choi Siwon, tidak ada yang berhasil mengambil alih perhatian Kyuhyun dari rasa kantuknya. Meski orang-orang paruh baya itu bergelar sebagai guru-nya sekalipun, tak ada yang berhasil membuat seorang Choi Kyuhyun berhenti menguap. Ia terus menatap datar podium di depannya, tak bersemangat sekali. Bahkan ia lebih tertarik memikirkan kenapa ia sampai bisa jadi yang kedua? Padahal, Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri bisa mengatakan bahwa ia mengerjakan semua soal dengan benar. Seratus persen benar. Lalu, apakah ada yang terlewatkan olehnya? Atau jangan-jangan memang ia yang terlalu tinggi hati?

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya menyerah. Semakin dipikir, semakin membuatnya merasa aneh. Harusnya ia menjadi yang pertama dalam tes itu. Tetap hal itulah yang menari dalam otaknya.

Riuh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar ketika Lee Jinki —sang nomor utama menyelesaikan sambutannya dan turun dari podium. Sang nomor utama yang berhasil menggeser Kyuhyun ke nomor dua. Dengan pandangan tajam, Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakan Jinki yang mulai turun dari podium dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya yang terletak tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Pandangan mata tajam Kyuhyun akhirnya terlepas ketika mata sipit Jinki membentuk garis lengkung ke arahnya —tersenyum manis. Helaan nafas itu keluar perlahan, dan dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun membalas senyum Jinki meski terkesan hambar.

Sambutan penutup telah diucapkan oleh Master of Ceremony upacara penerimaan siswa baru tersebut yang disambut tepukan riuh dari seluruh siswa baru yang sedari tadi mengikuti proses upacara. Meninggalkan suara menggema yang begitu meriah di dalam ruang luas tersebut. Mengembangkan senyum yang semakin lebar merekah. Namun tetap, Kyuhyun merasa begitu datar. Ada yang kurang kah? Semangatnya memasuki SMA siang ini tidak sama dengan semangatnya ketika pagi sebelum ia berangkat. Sebelum ia duduk sarapan bersama ayahnya.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang —senyum datar dan hambarnya. Tepukan pun terdengar dari kedua telapak tangannya meski begitu pelan. Hanya untuk bentuk formalitas dari seorang Kyuhyun.

Tahun ajaran baru yang tidak di awali sesuai dengan harapan Kyuhyun telah terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Tapi ia masih berharap, ia bisa mendapatkan ucapan bangga dari Appa-nya tahun ini. Ya, harus!

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, beberapa pasang mata menatap tajam pada sosok berambut ikal yang tengah tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan ketika proses upacara penerimaan siswa baru di tutup. Seringaian mencuat dari bibir mereka, menyimpan sejuta makna yang sulit di artikan.

"Choi Kyuhyun—" Gumam salah satu dari mereka dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

"—kita lihat, sejauh mana yang bisa kita lakukan padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Different**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's, Their self, and Their Parents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04 Februari, 18.00**

Empat jam telah terlewati begitu saja. Beberapa dokter dan suster masih sibuk di ruang ICU. Mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka demi sebuah nyawa yang bersarang pada tubuh bocah berusia 17 tahun. Mengeluarkan semua ilmu kedokteran yang mereka pahami demi susunan daging berangka yang kini tengah tergolek di meja operasi. Nafas dan denyut nadinya lemah, dan semakin melemah seiring jarum jam berputar. Namun, harapan itu masih terpantri pada beberapa orang yang sudah berpeluh menanganinya.

Ketegangan dalam ruang ICU tersebut tidak berkurang dengan keadaan luar yang hanya tersekat tembok dan pintu. Sepasang kakak-adik Choi terlihat sama gelisahnya. Sementara di samping mereka, Park Jungsoo —kepala sekolah mereka dan Kim Jongwoon —wali kelas magnae mereka mendampingi kakak-beradik itu. Mencoba menguatkan mereka meski dada merekapun bergemuruh hawatir.

Untuk keadaan Choi Kibum tidak perlu begitu di hawatirkan meski air matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari paras tampannya —membuat Kim Jongwoon harus dengan sabar menenangkannya. Namun yang paling mengenaskan adalah keadaan sang sulung yang melihat langsung bagaimana keadaan adiknya ketika jatuh.

Shock.

Tentu saja. Tapi, yang lebih parah dari itu, ia hanya mampu diam sedari tadi. Dengan pandangan mata kosong dan tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa ekspresi dari sana. Dan itulah yang paling menghawatirkan dari semuanya. Sang sulung —Choi Siwon masih belum benar-benar tersadar dari dunianya.

Jungsoo terus-terusan mengusap punggung murid teladan sekolahnya itu. Menyalurkan rasa tenang dan menyuruhnya dengan lembut untuk mengeluarkan segala beban dalam benaknya. Namun, selama empat jam usahanya ini nampaknya belum membuahkan hasil yang diharapkan.

Sementara itu, kedua orang tua Choi Kyuhyun duduk di sebrang mereka. Masih di ruang tunggu. Keadaan mereka pun tak kalah kacau dengan kedua anak mereka. Jiwa orang tua mereka baru terpanggil saat ini. Meratapi nasib dan berbeban sejuta penyesalan dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam benak mereka. Kenapa anak bungsu mereka sampai berani melakukan tindakan seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengan didikan mereka selama ini?

Suasana kalut itu terhenti sejenak ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU tersebut, memanggil wali dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Serempak, mereka berenam berdiri cemas. Ada setitik harapan dalam wajah semua orang. Setidaknya, jika panggilan seorang wali di utarakan, maka ada harapan bahwa Kyuhyun terselamatkan bukan?

"Bagaimana dengan anak kami dokter?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang mewakili seluruh pertanyaan yang ada pada benak keenam orang tersebut tersampaikan oleh bibir bergetar Ny. Choi.

"Untuk saat ini kami tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan nyonya. Tapi kami akan melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan."

Untuk sesaat tubuh Ny. Choi limbung. Untung dengan sigap Tn. Choi menahan tubuhnya. Memberikan tumpuan pada sang istri.

"Bisa saya meminta wali pasien untuk ikut ke ruangan saya. Ada yang harus dibicarakan terkait dengan keadaan pasien." Sambung Dokter tersebut.

"Saya ayah pasien, dokter." Jawab Tn. Choi mengajukan diri. "Sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini." Saran Tn. Choi pada istrinya ketika istri hendak bersua untuk ikut dengannya.

Dengan perlahan ia menuntun istrinya untuk duduk kembali di bangku panjang yang ada di lorong ruang tunggu tersebut.

"Aku ikut, Appa." Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya sejak tragedi itu terjadi. Menampilkan sorot pasti dari wajahnya, sungguh berbeda dengan sorotnya beberapa saat lalu yang terlihat begitu kosong.

Tn. Choi berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian mengangguk mengizinkan.

.

.

.

Tan Hangeng —itulah nama yang tersemat dalam jas putih dokter tersebut. Dokter yang mengepalai operasi penyematan Kyuhyun itu tengah menatap kedua orang yang duduk dihadapanya dengan sorot sendu. Menghela nafas sesaat sebagai dalih pengumpulan kekuatannya untuk mengatakan sebuah kenyataan yang tak diinginkan oleh keluarga pasiennya. Kenyataan yang menyadarkannya bahwa ia hanya seorang dokter —seorang manusia dan ada Dzat lain yang tak bisa ia kalahkan ketentuannya. Kenyataan bahwa ia tak berdaya dengan kesembuhan dan keselamatan nyawa manusia. Kenyataan yang memberinya pengetahuan bahwa ada Dzat yang mengatur ini semuanya. Dzat yang bernama Tuhan —meski sebenarnya ia tak pernah mengakui dengan keberadaan Dzat tersebut.

"Untuk sementara kami menyimpulkan bahwa ada cedera dalam otak kecil pasien yang diakibatkan dari trauma keras bagian belakang kepalanya. Beberapa patah tulang termasuk tulang punggung dan tulang ekor pasien, kami hawatir bahwa keadaan ini akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan pada tubuh pasien." Dokter Tan menghela nafas kembali. Memperhatikan sesaat wajah cemas kedua orang dihadapannya lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kami akan melakukan beberapa tes lagi untuk memastikan itu. Namun Tuan Choi—"

Tn. Choi menatap Dokter Tan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dalam hati, ia sungguh berharap bahwa yang akan disampaikan Dokter Tan selanjutnya adalah kabar baik.

"—dengan berat hati saya katakan bahwa anak anda saat ini koma. Harapan hidupnya sungguh kecil. Saya tidak bisa menjaminkan apapun pada anda saat ini."

Punggung yang tegang ini langsung mengendur. Tatapan tak percaya langsung keluar dari sorot kedua orang yang duduk di hadapan Dokter Tan —Tn. Choi dan Siwon. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, air mata berhasil mengalir dari kedua bola mata bening milik siwon. Seketika semua pertahanannya runtuh.

"Tapi, kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Terus berdo'a lah pada Tuhan. Semoga ada keajaiban untuk anak anda." Ucap Dokter Tan tulus. Meski ia tak percaya dengan adanya Dzat pencipta itu, namun entah kenapa, di saat-saat seperti ini ia sungguh berharap Tuhan itu ada dan persepsinya selama ini salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Chapter 1 End==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya senyum Appa dan Eomma. Hanya itu Tuhan. Tak bisakah Kau berikan padaku?_

**Special Thanks to:**

**|| Runa_shine88 || Ainizzamani || ChoiEunJoon || Kyuminjoong || MagnaeGyu || KyuELF15 || Gagal Log In || Key's Wife || Yolyol || Fitri MY || Karin || Kim Changbo || Zueteuk || Gaemdin || Cabikyu || Kirei-ka || Choiikyuhyunshipper || rhie sparkyu'min || thybum || rizkyeonhae || Blackyuline || kyu. love || Lee Shurri || maniac. Manga || NoviraSparKyu || Sunny || Hankyuni || Jung Dongsun ||**

**[Mohon maaf untuk penulisan nama yang salah dan untuk yang tidak tersebut *bow*]**

Konnichiwa, mina-san! [^^]/

Hehe... maaf telat update. Bulan juni kemarin saya sungguh-sungguh sibuk dan tak punya mood #ditendang reader.

Tapi untungnya, dapat mood tiba-tiba siang ini. ^^a

Mohon maaf juga untuk yang req ini diganti menjadi KangHaeKyu, saya gak bisa penuhi. Tapi di FF saya yang lain, saya menulis brothership mereka kok ^^

Untuk Update-an selanjutnya mau request apa? Mau FF **Different**? **Hasu**? Atau **Run**? Tapi saya tetap tidak janji untuk update cepet. Sumimasen *bow*

Tapi, tapi, tapi, Thanks to much buat teman-teman yang udah review. Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu, karena saya masih terbebani dengan kesibukan yang gak jelas kapan selesainya ini. U_U

Akhir kata, Terimakasih dan semoga teman-teman suka *bow*

Sampai jumpa dalam update-an selanjutnya... ^0^/

==terunobozu==


	3. Chapter 2

**6 April Tahun Lalu **

Suasana tampak tegang. Malam yang menyelimuti dengan hiasan bulan penuh di tengahnya tanpa adanya kerlipan bintang menambah kesan suram. Namun, dua pasang kaki seperti enggan memperdulikan hal itu. Dengan kaki menjijit mereka berjalan perlahan ke sebuah kamar di ujung lorong. Saling menatap memberi kode lewat tatapan mata tatkala langkah mereka telah sampai tepat di depan pintu.

Yang muda diantara mereka mengambil korek dari dalam sakunya. Dengan intruksi dari yang tua, ia mulai menyalakan korek tersebut dan menyematkannya pada lilin dihadapannya. Seketika cahaya memendar disekitar mereka. Ruang yang awalnya gelap gulita mulai dengan samar dapat terlihat isinya. Seringai langsung mencuat dari bibir mereka. Menghitung waktu mundur secara bersamaan sambil melihat arloji mereka.

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu...

Tepat pukul 00.00.

Waktu telah berganti sekarang. Tanggalan telah berputar menuju angka selanjutnya, membuat seringai mereka makin mencuat. Dengan gerakan pelan, yang lebih muda mulai mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, sedangkan yang lebih tua memilih untuk menjaga pencahayaan yang ia bawa.

Butuh waktu lama dan belasan ketukan yang membuat tangan sedikit pegal hingga akhirnya bunyi kunci diputar terdengar. Hah, andai saja pintunya tidak dikunci, mungkin mereka akan langsung menerobos masuk dan tidak akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu pintu dibuka.

Suara engsel yang diputar terdengar diteruskan dengan suara gesekan pintu dengan lantai, tanda pintu mulai terbuka. Kedua orang itu mulai bersiaga dengan senjata masing-masing. Dan tepat saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya —menampilkan sesosok orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu muncul dengan wajah berantakannya, ciri khas orang yang baru bangun tidur— mereka semua berteriak gembira.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SIWON HYUNG!" Di susul dengan bunyi terompet yang ditimbulkan dari sang magnae.

Wajah berantakan itu untuk sesaat mematung bingung —masih dalam masa transisinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dirinya mulai menyadari semua yang terjadi. Rautnya kini berubah cerah. Dengan sisa-sisa penampilan kusut bangun tidur, wajahnya tetap rupawan dengan lesung pipi yang kini nampak dikedua belah pipinya. Menampilkan kharisma yang begitu memikat diwajah pria yang kini telah berusia 18 tahun itu —menurut penanggalan korea tentunya.

"Tiup lilinnya, Hyung!" Yang Tua menyodorkan kumpulan lilin yang menyala dengan alas sebuah kue besar yang di hias begitu cantik.

"Make a wish dulu!" Sela sang magnae mereka yang telah selesai dengan acara meniup terompetnya.

Siwon —sang pria yang disodori kue menoleh sekilas pada magnae mereka dan tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya sesaat tanda bahwa ia tengah khusyu berdo'a. Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya, Siwon membuka matanya dan meniup semua api yang menyala di atas lilin-lilin itu. Membuat ruang kembali gelap dalam seketika. Tapi tidak dengan kegiatan mereka setelah ini, karena dengan suara riang tiba-tiba sang magnae berseru.

"Untuk merayakannya, ayo kita main games sepuasnya!"

Dan dalam seketika meruntuhkan kesan suka cita dihati kedua hyungnya itu. Siapapun tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan magnae mereka setelah ini, dan dengan beribu sayang, di ulang tahunnya ini Siwon harus menghadapi kegilaan adiknya ini.

Helaan nafas pasrah terdengar berhembus dari kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menerima lembar kertas itu dengan malas. Tak jauh beda dengan tatapan yang ia layangkan pada wali kelasnya yang tengah duduk dihadapannya kini.

Masih ia ingat perasaan was-wasnya kala Kim Jongwoon —wali kelasnya itu menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruang guru —tepatnya ke meja wali kelasnya itu. Dirinya sungguh takut mendapat masalah dengan sekolah mengingat bagaimana kerasnya Tn. Choi mendidik anak-anaknya dan dapat dipastikan jika ia akan langsung kena hukuman jika sampai dirinya terlibat masalah dengan pihak sekolah. Tapi untung saja bukan hal seperti itu yang membuatnya dipanggil ke ruangan ini.

"Ini sudah lewat tiga minggu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kuharap kau segera mengambil keputusan, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mana yang akan kau ambil."

Kyuhyun menimbang sejenak. "Tak bisakah jika saya tak mengikuti ekskul manapun Soesangnim?"

Jongwoon menggeleng pelan. "Sudah jadi peraturan sekolah bahwa setiap siswanya harus mengambil kegiatan ekstra kulikuler, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, Soesangnim." Kyuhyun membungkuk pelan ke arah Jongwoon lalu melangkah dengan gontai ke luar ruang guru tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Langkah Kyuhyun langsung terhenti ketika ia mendengar Jongwoon kembali memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Aku guru pembina di Ekskul Musik."

Kyuhyun mengernyit, maksudnya?

Jongwoon tersenyum sekilas ketika melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. "Yah, mungkin saja dengan suara indahmu itu, kau mau mengikuti ekskul musikku."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar itu. "Mianhe Soesangnim, saya sudah berhenti menyanyi. Saya pamit." Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruang itu. Benar-benar keluar. Namun pikirannya masih tetap berkecambuk. Haruskah kali ini pun ia mengorbankan minatnya dalam bidang musik?

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah berlalu selama lima menit, namun Kyuhyun tampak enggan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya beranjak dari bangkunya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada formulir yang belum terisi. Terus menimbang ekstrakulikuler apa yang akan ia ambil.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Hanya menentukan ekstrakulikuler tidaklah serumit ini. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun inipun tidak sesederhana itu. Entah kenapa pikirannya kembali kepada Ayahnya.

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Ekskul olahraga? Disana ada Siwon sebagai ketuanya dan dapat dijanjikan bahwa ia akan bisa masuk ekskul itu dengan mudah tapi tidak akan mudah untuknya. Tentu saja. Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang kelewat tidak berstamina dan gampang terserang penyakit. Kyuhyun menggeleng, sepertinya masuk ekskul itu bukan pilihan tepat.

Ekskul ilmiah? Kali ini Kibum yang menggawangi ekskul tersebut. Tapi kembali ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya suka matematika, tidak semua cabang ilmu sains. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri nilai sains di buku raportnya melambung tinggi. Tapi Kyuhyun sungguh enggan bergaul dengan orang-orang semacam Kakaknya itu —para kutu buku yang kelewat kaku. Tentunya pengecualian untuk kakaknya.

Ekskul matematika? Matanya cukup berbinar cerah. Setidaknya ini adalah hal yang disukainya selain bermusik. Tangan pucat itu mulai bergerak meraih pena dan hendak menorehkan tinta tersebut pada kolom yang sedari tadi masih kosong. Namun kembali, Kyuhyun terdiam. Bahkan sebelum benda tersebut menciptakan titik pada kertas. Ia menghela nafas. Bukan ide baik. Itu yang ia pikirkan.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada meja yang berada jauh didepannya. Sebuah meja yang langsung berhadapan dengan meja guru. Seorang remaja dengan mata sipit tengah duduk di sana bersama temannya. Memakan bekal makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa nama teman remaja sipit tersebut dan tak pernah mau tahu, yang ia pedulikan adalah remaja bermata sipit itu sendiri yang semenjak Kyuhyun melihatnya sudah ia cap sebagai saingannya —Lee Jinki.

Entahlah, tapi sungguh Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengalahkan remaja itu tapi sama sekali tak ingin terlibat hubungan dengannya. Tentunya yang dimaksud hubungan yaitu hubungan baik maupun buruk —teman atau musuh. Kyuhyun lebih senang memperhatikannya diam-diam, tak ingin terang-terangan terlibat dengannya. Sejauh mana kemampuannya dalam mengalahkan remaja bermarga Lee tersebut. Maka dari itu, masuk dalam ekskul matematika bukanlah hal yang baik menurut Kyuhyun. Karena ia tahu, ia akan menemukan Lee Jinki di sana dan daerah kekuasaannya.

Siapapun tahu, popularitas Jinki begitu membungbung karena prestasinya dalam masuk ke sekolah ini. Sebagai sang nomer satu. Tapi perlu digaris bawahi juga bahwa dirinya, Choi Kyuhyun juga terkenal di sekolahnya namun dalam konteks yang berbeda. Terkenal sebagai adik dari seorang Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum —sang bintang sekolah yang sama sekali tak diharapkan olehnya.

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan penanya. Kenapa hal yang begitu sederhana ini menjadi begitu sulit untuknya.

Hembusan nafas lagi yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya dan mulai menopang dagunya. Menatap halaman luar lewat jendela di sebelah kirinya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang.

.

.

.

Rintikan hujan terdengar menembus gedung sekolahnya. Musim semi masih memayungi Seoul, memasuki bulan-bulan terkahirnya. Kyuhyun memandang jendela sekilas. Menatap hujan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dalam pikirannya kembali bercabang segala macam pemikiran.

Bisakah dirinya seperti hujan?

Yang memberikan kehidupan di atas bumi yang ia pijak kini?

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa pemikiran tersebut selalu hinggap dalam otaknya. Pemikiran dengan penuh pengharapan bahwa dirinya mampu berguna untuk lingkungan disekitarnya. Atau pemikiran yang merupakan bentuk pelarian dari ketidakberdayaannya dalam menyuguhkan senyum untuk ayahnya? Menjadikan lingkungan sebagai tempat pengakuan akan eksistensi dirinya dibandingkan ayahnya yang serasa sangat sulit untuk disentuh olehnya.

Entahlah.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Berhenti berpikir hal-hal semacam itu. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Memantapkan hatinya mendekati sebuah ruangan yang terdengar begitu ramai dari jaraknya berdiri. Memandang formulir itu dengan tatapan yakin tapi setengah takut.

Tangan putih pucatnya meraih engsel pintu ruangan yang ia tuju kala langkahnya telah menapak tepat di depannya. Degub jantungnya sedari tadi terasa menggila. Sial! Dia hanya ingin mengumpulkan formulir ini, tapi kenapa rasanya ia akan berperang.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, dirinya menyadari alasan deguban jantungnya tersebut. Ia kembali menghela nafas. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Tapi ia yakin kali ini dengan pilihannya. Setidaknya, biarkan ia menorehkan senyum pada ayah dan ibunya lewat mimpinya.

Senyum sedikit terulas dan akhirnya pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan beberapa siswa yang tengah bergelut dengan bakat mereka. Menampilkan senyum Jongwoon yang menyambutnya dengan antusias. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya. Tempatnya mungkin memang di sini, di ruangan ini. Bukan hanya sebagai tempat pengumpulan formulir, tapi sebagai tempatnya untuk menghabiskan waktu kala jam sekolahnya telah berakhir. Yah, di ruangan ini —

—Ruang Musik.

.

.

.

Riuh suasana pesta terdengar menggema bahkan sampai ke kamar Kyuhyun. Bocah berumur 16 tahun itu sedikit menengok keadaan halaman rumahnya yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta Ulang Tahun —pesta kakaknya Choi Siwon. Senyumnya sedikit terulas bercampur dengan senyum hambarnya. Jika pesta seperti ini, ia tahu apa yang kurang.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan keluar kamarnya, bermaksud menyusul kakaknya —Choi Siwon yang tengah menikmati pesta bersama teman-teman dan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Anak sulung keluarga Choi itu mulai diperkenalkan kepada publik oleh sang ayah, tentunya sebagai pewaris sah perusahaan besar Tn. Choi. Maka tidak heran jika tidak hanya teman-teman kakaknya itu yang hadir dalam acara ulang tahun ini, tapi juga semua rekan bisnis ayahnya. Pesta yang dijadikan perluasan hubungan bisnis, hm? Entahlah, Kyuhyun sendiri kadang tak yakin bahwa ayahnya itu lebih mementingkan anaknya dibanding perusahaan besar yang tengah ia kelola.

Ditengah langkahnya menuju tangga rumah, Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia terdiam sejenak didepan kamar kakak keduanya, Choi Kibum. Ia belum nampak diluar tadi, dan ia yakin kakaknya tersebut tidak akan pernah keluar dari kamarnya selama pesta berlangsung. Dan inilah yang selalu kurang dalam setiap pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga Choi, yaitu Choi Kibum.

Tapi harusnya ia ada di pesta itu bukan?

Langkah Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah kamar Kibum, mencoba mengajak kakaknya itu untuk bergabung di pesta, namun sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Itu suara ibunya —Ny. Choi.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Ny. Choi yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. "Eomma... Kyu mau mengajak Kibum Hyung untuk turun ke bawah."

"Jangan pernah mengajak anak itu!"

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Choi Kyuhyun!" Teriakan dari Ny. Choi tersebut langsung membungkam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menunduk diam. Ia sungguh tak berani menatap wajah Ny. Choi yang tengah memerah menahan marah.

"Eomma..."

Tangan Ny. Choi langsung mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya menuruni tangga, meninggalkan tempat itu. Membawa anak bungsunya ke tempat pesta tampa menghiraukan Kibum yang kini tengah menangis di dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Different**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's, Their self, and Their Parents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**05 Februari, 08.00**

Ruang ICU tampak lenggang. Hanya beberapa suster dan Dokter yang terlihat beberapa kali melewati koridor ruang isolasi tersebut. Entah apa yang mereka perbuat, Kibum sama sekali tidak peduli. Dirinya masih mematung menatap magnae mereka yang belum sadarkan diri di dalam salah satu ruangan isolasi tersebut. Tidak ada yang diperkenankan memasuki ruangan tersebut termasuk keluarganya sekalipun, hanya para dokter dan suster yang diperkenankan masuk ke sana. Alhasil, dirinya beserta keluarga Choi dan kerabat Kyuhyun yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat sang magnae tersebut lewat kaca yang sengaja dipasang sebagai pemisah antara ruangan isolasi tersebut dengan ruangan luar.

Tangan Kibum bergerak menyentuh permukaan kaca, berharap dirinya dapat menembus benda bening tersebut dan mengusap tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring, penuh dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang sebagian tidak Kibum pahami kenapa bisa dipakai adiknya. Air matanya kembali menyeruak. Matanya yang sembab seolah tak menjadi penghalang cairan bening itu untuk menuruni pipi putih Kibum yang kini memucat karena lelah.

Dirinya tertinggal sendirian kini diruangan itu. Siwon baru saja pergi ke kantin untuk membelikan keluarganya sarapan, setidaknya ia masih berpikiran realistis untuk tetap mengisi perut mereka yang kosong meski nafsu makan itu telah hilang sama sekali. Sedangkan Tn. Choi sedang menemani Ny. Choi beristirahat di ruang rawat di rumah sakit ini. Kondisi Ny. Choi sungguh memprihatinkan saat ia mengetahui keadaan magnae mereka. Ia menangis histeris dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan, membuatnya harus terpaksa ikut di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Kyu... bangunlah... bangunlah... aku mohon..." Kibum menunduk dan kembali terisak dengan hebat. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat dan dalam seketika kepalan itu melayang pada tembok samping kaca ruang ICU tersebut. Tangannya yang lain berusaha menutupi suara isakannya yang semakin terdengar jelas.

Kibum masih berkosentrasi dengan isakannya ketika ia merasakan tubuh adiknya bergerak. Dengan antusias, ia layangkan pandangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak. Sedetik kemudian Kibum menyadari bahwa pergerakan tersebut terlihat ganjil. Kibum memfokuskan penglihatannya dan mencoba berkosentrasi dengan tubuh adiknya.

Tubuh itu bergerak semakin cepat, dan Kibum akhirnya menyadari bahwa pergerakan ganjil adiknya itu lebih menyerupai dengan kejang. Dapat ia lihat juga secara perlahan dari mulut Kyuhyun keluar cairan kental berwarna merah.

Darah.

Mata Kibum membulat sempurna. Dengan langkah tergesah ia berteriak memanggil Dokter.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu dan akhirnya tim medis keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Dokter Tan yang diketahui dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun menghampiri keluarga Choi. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius, membuat Tn dan Ny. Choi beserta kedua anak mereka tegang dalam seketika. Terjadi sesuatu lagikah pada magnae mereka?

"Terjadi komplikasi, kita harus segera melakukan operasi." Ucap Dokter Tan yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Tn. Choi.

"Lakukanlah Dokter. Selamatkanlah putraku." Ucap Tn. Choi dengan nada memohon. Sungguh sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaan Tn. Choi, ia tidak pernah sama sekali memohon pada orang lain dan kali ini demi anaknya, dirinya mampu melakukan hal itu.

Dokter Tan mengangguk lalu kembali memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari ruang isolasi dengan didampingi oleh tim medis.

Tn. Choi dan Siwon yang melihat itu berniat mengikuti sampai ruang operasi namun suara tamparan keras menghentikan langkah mereka. Diurungkannya niat untuk mengikuti tim medis yang membawa Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih melihat ke arah sumber suara tamparan tersebut.

Ny. Choi dan Kibum.

Tampak jelas pipi kiri Kibum yang kini memerah dan tampak jelas pula jejak tangan di sana. Sedangkan Ny. Choi terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hardik Tn. Choi ketika sang istri hampir melayangkan tamparan yang kedua kalinya pada Kibum. Tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangan Ny. Choi yang hendak menampar anak kedua mereka.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Choi Kiho!" Teriak Ny. Choi dengan emosi yang membuncah. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

Siwon yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Kibum dan berniat membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau membawa kemana anak itu, Choi Siwon!" Teriak Ny. Choi membuat langkah Siwon terhenti.

"Eomma kumohon..."

"APA? KALIAN INGIN MEMBELA ANAK ITU?"

"CUKUP HANA-YA!" Suara tamparan kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini dengan subjek dan objek yang berbeda. Bukan lagi Ny. Choi yang menampar Kibum melainkan Tn. Choi lah yang menampar Ny. Choi. Membuat ruangan itu membisu dalam seketika. Hanya deru nafas tak terkontrol milik Tn dan Ny Choi yang terdengar. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Hentikan semua ini. Semua bukan salah Kibum." Suara Tn. Choi terdengar lirih dan pelan. Didalam nada suaranya tersirat permohonan yang sangat.

Ny. Choi tampak tertawa sinis. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu?" Suaranya terdengar pelan namun beberapa saat kemudian Ny. Choi menatap tajam Tn. Choi. "JELAS-JELAS INI SEMUA SALAH ANAK HARAMMU! KYUHYUN BUNUH DIRI KARENA ANAK SIALAN YANG KAU BAWA KE RUMAH, B#####T!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Chapter 2 End==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jagalah dan utuhkanlah keluarga kami, Tuhan. Seperti apa yang orang lain lihat tentang keluarga kami. Amin."_

**Special Thanks To:**

**|| Pixie909 || runashine88 || Evilkyu Vee || MilMilk2034071 || Kim Changbo || ainizzamani ||luisa-chan || Someone || Kyu. Kwang || SmiLeND || qyukey || Fitri MY || Ecca. Augest || Kmaknae || Rolly Polly KyUke || RuCho D'Evil || Gyurievil || Hankyuni || Yolyol || meyminim || kyukyu712 || KyuELF15 || frosyita || Blackyuline || loveiskyu || Lee minjielf ||**

**Dan "Guest" yang tidak menyertakan nama. Arigatou semuanya *bow***

**[mohon maaf untuk nama yang salah atau yang tidak tersebut *bow*]**

Konbanwa! [o^^o]

Hohoho... banyak typo dan penulisan hancur? Mohon maaf, saya tidak sempat mengedit #alibi *bow*

Semoga minasan suka. Dan teruntuk reviewers, terimakasih banyak, salah satu alasan saya menulis adalah karena kalian *Hug*. Maaf tak bisa balas review satu-satu *lagi*. Tapi yang pasti review kalian selalu saya baca dan menjadi alasan tersendiri saya menulis di sini

Bagi yang bertanya kenapa FF saya selalu berisi dengan Kyu yang menderita? Alasannya karena saya suka jika sang magnae menderita *tertawa evil sambil bawa boneka vodoo [?] dengan foto telur ungu* dan juga terimakasih bagi yang udah baca makna tersirat dari FF saya. Disetiap tulisan pasti selalu ada makna dan pesan yang ingin di sampaikan penulis kepada pembaca, maka dari itu semoga FF ini bukan hanya sebagai hiburan tapi juga semoga *lagi* ada hal yang bisa di ambil dari sini. Hehehe...

Tapi yang pasti, kritik dan saran senantiasa dinanti oleh penulis abal ini ^^V *monggo-monggo*

Oh, ya! Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa (bagi yang menjalankan). Semoga semuanya mendapat hikmah tersendiri. Amin...

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa ^^/

==terunobozu==


	4. Chapter 3

**24 Desember, 12 tahun lalu**

Tangan mungil itu semakin mempererat pegangannya. Meremas kuat jemari seorang wanita paruh baya yang ada di sampingnya. Di hadapannya kini telah berdiri seorang pria muda dengan pakaian berjasnya. Terlihat meyakinkan tapi juga mencurigakan disaat bersamaan karena bocah berusia lima tahun itu masih merekam dengan baik apa yang telah diucapkan oleh wanita di sampingnya —tidak boleh berurusan dengan orang asing. Dan pria muda di hadapannya ini adalah orang asing —itu yang menjadi catatan pentingnya.

Bocah mungil yang mempunyai tinggi tidak sampai batas paha kedua orang dewasa disekelilingnya itu menatap pria muda di hadapannya dengan sorot bingung dan takut. Dalam seketika pandangannya beralih pada wanita di sampingnya saat sang pria dewasa itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Menyadari tatapan sang bocah —yang tanpa disadarinya menjadi topik utama dalam perbincangan kedua orang dewasa disekitarnya—, wanita paruh baya itu berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi sang bocah dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ayo Kibum, perkenalkan dirimu pada Appa." Ucap sang wanita pada bocah yang bernama Kibum tersebut.

Mata polos itu mengerjap sesaat lalu kembali memandang pria muda yang dipanggil Appa tadi oleh 'umma'nya —sang wanita paruh baya yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara itu, sang pria muda yang ada di hadapan Kibum tampak ikut berjongkok dan tersenyum pada Kibum.

"Appa?" Kini mata Kibum kembali beralih pada sang 'umma'—penuh dengan sorot tanya.

"Ne, Appa." Ucap sang 'umma' dengan senyum hangat yang selalu terlukis dari wajahnya.

Kelereng mata Kibum kembali menatap pria muda dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Anyeong, Kibumie... mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Appa." Pria muda tersebut mengelus pelan rambut hitam Kibum.

"Anyeong...—" Kibum tampak ragu untuk berucap. Namun akhirnya lidah itu bergerak meski dengan agak sedikit bergetar. "—A...ppa."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Kibum selama ini, Haneul-ssi." Pria muda itu membungkuk hormat.

Wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Kibum yang sedari tadi senantiasa digenggam oleh jemari pria muda dihadapannya. Ia kembali berjongkok dan tersenyum pada Kibum. Mengangkat dagu bocah yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu tersebut. Mencium kedua pipi chubby-nya dengan penuh rasa tidak rela.

"Ingat Bumie, sekarang namamu menjadi Choi Kibum. Kau harus jadi anak baik di sana. Jangan nakal, ne?" Air mata Haneul akhirnya menetes ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Dengan seketika tubuh mungil dihadapannya langsung menubruk tubuh Haneul —memeluknya dengan erat. Isakan mulai terdengar dari keduanya —baik itu dari Kibum maupun dari Haneul.

"Bummie gak mau pergi. Bummie mau sama Haneul Umma di sini, juga semua teman-teman di panti." Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Haneul.

Perlahan Haneul melepas pelukannya. "Ssst... sudah jangan menangis." Tangan Haneul bergerak menghapus air mata Kibum. Kembali memberikan senyum terbaiknya meski air mata itu masih mengalir dengan deras. "Keluarga Bummie sudah menjemput Bummie untuk pulang. Sekarang Bummie punya keluarga baru..."

"Aniya! Bummie di sini saja..." kerasnya dan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya.

"Dengarkan umma sayang..." Haneul menangkup kedua pipi Kibum dengan lembut, mengarahkan mata Kibum agar lurus menatapnya. "Bummie masih bisa ke sini jika Bummie mau, Bummie juga bisa main di sini. Kita masih keluarga sayang. Tapi Bummie juga harus ingat, Bummie punya keluarga Bummie sendiri. Jadi Bummie harus pulang dan tinggal dengan keluarga bummie, oke?"

Kibum terdiam lalu mengangguk sekilas, meski terlihat gurat keterpaksaannya dengan jelas. Sementara Haneul segera berdiri. Menyeka air matanya sebentar lalu kembali memasang senyum pada pria dihadapannya.

"Tolong jaga Kibum dengan baik, Choi Kiho-ssi. Saya percayakan Kibum pada anda." Haneul membungkuk sekilas yang dibalas senyuman dari pemuda bernama Kiho tersebut.

"Saya akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati." Ucap pria muda itu mantap.

Dan dengan mata dan ingatan kecilnya, Kibum berusaha merekam tempat ia tumbuh selama ini. Sebuah panti yang selalu memberinya kehangatan bahkan semenjak ia mulai bisa mengingat di dunia ini. Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung mancungnya. Ia akan sangat merindukan panti asuhan ini, terutama Park Haneul —ummanya selama di panti dan juga kawan-kawannya di panti. Kim—ah tidak bukan kim lagi tapi Choi Kibum akan merindukan tempat ini. Sangat merindukannya.

.

.

.

Yang pertama Kibum lihat ketika ia sampai di kediaman keluarga Choi —kediaman pria muda yang membawanya adalah tatapan sinis nyonya muda di sana —Choi Hana dan tatapan tidak suka dari putra sulungnya —Choi Siwon. Hampir saja Kibum menangis ketika pikiran polosnya membayangkan akan seperti apa hidupnya jika dikelilingi dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Dan hampir saja air mata itu mengalir ketika seorang bocah tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. Menubruknya dan membuat tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang. Alhasil, kini tubuh kecilnya terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh bocah yang lebih kecil darinya berada di atasnya. Kibum menatap bocah itu bingung sedangkan sang bocah juga hanya bisa menatap Kibum dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

Sebuah tangan yang diyakini sebagai tangan milik Choi Kiho —sang kepala keluarga di sana— mengelus rambut ikal kecoklatan milik bocah yang menindih Kibum. Memberikan senyum hangatnya.

"Beri salam pada Hyungmu, Kyu." Ucapnya yang langsung membuat cengiran lebar terpahat manis di wajah imut bocah yang menindih Kibum.

"Aku pulang, Kibum Hyung." Ucap bocah itu riang lalu kembali menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kibum —memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bukan aku pulang, Kyu. Tapi selamat datang." Ucap Kiho dengan sabar.

Bocah yang dipanggil Kyu tersebut mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sang ayah dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Appa sok tahu." Selorohnya lalu kembali menatap Kibum yang masih setia terbaring dibawahnya dengan sorot bingung. Senyum itu kembali mengembang. "Selamat datang!" Serunya yang pada akhirnya mengikuti ucapan sang Appa.

Kibum ikut tersenyum melihat anak kecil tersebut menyambutnya dengan kesan tak terduga. Setidaknya, mungkin tidak akan seburuk dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

**8 April, tahun lalu**

Cahaya matahari mulai menembus kaca jendela yang masih setia tertutup oleh tirai berwarna hijau muda itu —senada dengan warna cat di ruang tersebut. Mengusik Kibum yang tengah berpetualang di mimpinya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali —menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai mengisi kamar gelapnya. Mengumpulkan seluruh ruh yang berjalan-jalan di alam mimpi di malam panjangnya.

Yang pertama Kibum rasakan adalah sesuatu yang lumayan berat menimpa pinggangnya. Dengan terpaksa mata itu akhirnya terbuka sepenuhya. Dan baru Kibum sadari, sesuatu yang berat itu berasal dari adik dan kakaknya —Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir merah Kibum. Ingatannya secara otomatis me-reka ulang kejadian kemarin malam, di mana Kyuhyun dan Siwon memaksa untuk tidur bersamanya. Padahal pesta Siwon saat itu belum usai, dan sang peran utama dalam pesta itu malah menghabiskan ulang tahunnya di kamar Kibum. Senyum Kibum semakin merekah kala ia yakin dengan pasti apa yang melandasi ulah kakak beradik itu. Karena mereka adalah saudara.

Saudara.

Sudah jadi hal mutlak bahwa mereka adalah saudara. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh sang magnae mereka meski awalnya sang sulung tidak begitu terima. Tapi lambat-laun mereka memang jadi saudara. Tak penting asal-muasal Kibum, yang pasti mereka tetap menjadi saudara. Hal yang paling Kibum syukuri sampai saat ini, meski kini keadaan keluarga Choi tak seperti pertama kali Kibum berada di sana.

Alis Kibum mengernyit —hampir beradu ketika ia mengingat mimpi yang menghiasi tidurnya tadi malam. Mimpi mengenai asal mula ia bertemu dengan keluarga Choi ini dan bisa berada diantara mereka sampai sekarang. Entah kebahagiaan atau kesedihan yang ia dapatkan. Perasaannya begitu absurd dalam mengungkapkannya. Sudah benarkah keputusannya saat itu untuk meninggalkan panti? Mengikuti orang yang menjemputnya saat itu —yang secara langsung mengakuinya sebagai anaknya?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Meregangkan ototnya yang serasa kaku lalu menguap sebentar.

Kibum terkesiap kaget dan segera melihat kearah kirinya. Di sana terlihat Siwon yang tengah menguap sambil bergerak-gerak aneh—yang ia sebut sebagai peregangan otot. Kibum yang melihat itu akhrinya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon ketika melihat senyum aneh yang terukir dari bibir adiknya itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau para penggemarmu itu melihat Hyung dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Mereka akan tetap mengagumiku."

"Percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Cibir Kibum.

"Anni. Aku yakin mereka akan tetap mengagumiku."

Kibum hanya bisa mendecih mendengar itu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kibum menggeleng.

"Kau harus percaya padaku!"

Kibum membuang mukanya tak peduli.

"Ya, Choi Kibum!" Akhirnya teriakan kesal keluar dari mulut Siwon yang sama sekali tak dapat balasan dari Kibum.

"Hyung! Berisik!" Rupanya malah sang magnae mereka yang merasa terganggu dengan ulah sang sulung. Alhasil, sebuah guling yang awalnya berada di belakangnya kini beralih menimpa tubuh kedua Hyung-nya. Mendarat cukup keras di dua kepala yang masih setia berada di bantal itu. Menimbulkan suara aduhan kecil. Sementara dirinya masih dengan santai berbalik dan kembali tidur.

"Ya, Kyu!"

.

.

.

Matahari sudah beranjak ke pertengahan bumi di sudut kota Seoul. Menambah kesan panas di musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Riuh perbincangan memenuhi tempat yang beberapa saat lalu penuh dengan khidmat —sunyi dan senyap penuh kekhusyuan. Pelataran gereja itu kini ramai dengan beberapa orang yang saling bertukar informasi, mengobrol dan bahkan berdiskusi masalah bisnis. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mengingat kata terakhir. Sekarang keluarganya menjadi salah satu orang yang berada di sana. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin keluarganya untuk datang setiap minggu ke gereja. Sesibuk apapun kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, mereka akan tetap menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak anak-anak mereka pergi beribadat. Ya, setidaknya ada hal yang benar-benar disyukuri oleh Kyuhyun dalam keluarganya yaitu ketaatan mereka dalam beragama perlu di acungi jempol —meski entah termasuk dirinya atau tidak. Namun tentunya hal ini juga ternyata tak lepas dari bisnis mereka, karena setelah peribadatan selesai, maka kedua orang tua mereka menjadi salah satu kelompok orang yang akan berdiam di lingkungan gereja untuk membicarakan bisnis dengan relasi mereka.

Membosankan.

"Kyuhyun, kan?" Tiba-tiba seseorang berada di hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh bocah itu terlonjak sejenak. "Ah, mian." Lanjut orang yang bertanya tersebut menyadari keterkejutan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Ah, tidak ku sangka, ternyata kau juga sering ke gereja ya?" Tanya orang tersebut antusias.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Nyatanya itu hanya pengalih rasa bingungnya. "Mm.. ya." Senyum Kyuhyun tersungging sekilas sebagai penutup jawabannya.

"Aku baru saja pindah ke daerah di sekitar sini." Ujar orang tersebut dengan senyum melebar. "Tidak ku sangka bertemu denganmu, terlebih di depan gereja seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak ikut paduan suara gereja?"

"Ne?"

"Aku baru bergabung kemarin dan langsung diterima masuk. Memang kau tidak lihat tadi aku ada di depan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan bingung. Bukan bingung dengan pertanyaan orang tersebut tapi lebih kepada bingung siapa sebenarnya orang dihadapannya ini? Ia merasa tidak pernah mengenal orang dengan proposi tubuh kelewat tinggi sepertinya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba ia berbicara panjang lebar seolah mengenalnya.

"Aish, kau ini! Kenapa tidak perhatian sekali dengan temanmu sendiri sih?!"

"Teman?"

"Ne?"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening. Kyuhyun terdiam dan orang itu ikut terdiam. Celotehan itu kini terhenti diganti dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ja-jadi kau tak mengenalku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya —seperti orang linglung dan Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan. Jawaban dari Kyuhyun tersebut ternyata cukup memberikan efek dramatis pada orang tersebut. Ia langsung mematung dengan tatapan yang tambah tak percaya. Rasanya seperti ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalam tanah sekarang juga.

"Ya, Choi Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalku?! Padahal kemarin kita baru saja bertemu!" Serunya terlihat frustasi.

Menyadari hal tersebut, yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang hanyalah membungkuk sekilas, "Mianhe."

"Aish, sudahlah..." Orang yang menurut Kyuhyun aneh itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shim Changmin."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyambut tangan orang yang mengaku bernama Shim Changmin itu. "Choi Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah Choi Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang kau juga ikut bergabung dengan paduan suara gereja."

"Eh?"

Dan tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, Tn. Choi memperhatikan perbincangannya dengan orang yang bernama Changmin itu secara seksama.

.

.

.

Pandangan mata Tn. Choi terus menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam —penuh dengan tekanan. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya hanya mampu terdiam. Ia tidak cukup gila untuk mengeluarkan suara sekarang. Ia tahu, ayahnya sedang dalam amarah yang memuncak.

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh putra Tuan Shim itu, Kyu?" Dingin dan datar. Tak ada ekspresi ketika Tn. Choi bertanya hal tersebut tapi itu justru membuat Kyuhyun gemetar di kursi panasnya.

Suasana ruang keluarga yang sepi semakin sepi. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun semakin berembuk dan bepacu dengan cepat. Tak ada kedua Hyung-nya di sini —mereka telah dipaksa untuk masuk kamar oleh Tn. Choi sesampainya keluarga Choi di kediaman mereka sepulang dari gereja. Dan tak ada ummanya di sana —yang Kyuhyun tahu, meskipun ia ada tak akan membantunya. Tapi sungguh, itu lebih baik daripada berhadap-hadapan dengan ayahnya hanya berdua, di tempat yang seluas ini —di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Apa kau tak punya mulut untuk menjawab Kyu?" Pandangan Tn. Choi semakin mengintimidasi Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Apakah ini ketidak beruntungannya sebagai anak termuda di keluarga Choi? Kenapa ia merasa kalau dirinya sering sekali berhadapan dengan ayahnya di meja panas seperti ini.

"Choi Kyuhyun?!" Suara Tn. Choi meninggi ketika tak mendapati respon dari Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, gugup dan takut.

"Mi-mianhe Appa..." Lirihnya begitu pelan bahkan teramat pelan yang—

BRAK!

—langsung dibalas dengan gebrakan meja dari Tn. Choi.

"Sudah berapa kali Appa bilang, jangan berurusan dengan musik lagi! Apa kau tidak mengerti?!" Teriak Tn. Choi pada akhirnya. Mengekpresikan kekesalannya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerut di tempat duduknya. Tapi ia masih bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya sang ayah tidak sampai berdiri dan meneriakinya. Jika sudah sampai taraf itu, berarti kemarahan ayahnya memang sudah berada dipuncaknya.

"Tapi Kyu suka..."

"Suka?!" Tn. Choi memotong pembelaan dari Kyuhyun. Membuang nafasnya sejenak. "Suka saja tidak akan membuatmu sukses! Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari musik? Dari bernyanyi? Apa kau ingin jadi artis?!" Suara Tn. Choi yang menggelegar diakhiri dengan keheningan yang memikat. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu hingga beberapa detik kemudian sorot mata Tn. Choi melembut. "Keluar dari klub musik." Keputusan final keluar dari mulutnya yang di balas gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau Appa." Kepala Kyuhyun masih tertunduk takut tapi hatinya sudah bertekad. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin mimpi dan hobinya pun bergantung pada aturan ayahnya. Sudah cukup kehidupan dan waktunya yang diatur sedemikian rupa hingga sempurna di mata ayahnya. Tapi tidak untuk hal ini. Ia ingin membebaskan mimpinya. Membanggakan ayahnya dengan apa yang ia sukai dan minati.

"Choi Kyuhyun..."

"Appa membiarkan Siwon Hyung dan Kibum Hyung memilih sesuai dengan apa yang mereka minati, tapi kenapa Kyu tidak?" Mata coklat itu akhirnya mencoba berani untuk menatap mata sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan geram. "Ku mohon Appa, biarkan Kyu mencoba..." Lirihnya dan kembali tertunduk. Matanya telah dengan nyata kalah dari peperangan yang sedari tadi digencarkan oleh Tn. Choi.

"Mencoba apa? Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari musik itu? Kau ingin membandingkannya dengan kedua Hyungmu?" Cibir Tn. Choi. "Lihat kedua Hyungmu, mereka memiliki kejuaraan nasional di bidang yang mereka minati. Menjadi yang pertama di tingkat nasional. Sementara apa yang kau dapat dari musik?" Hening sesaat.

"Tak ada." Tn. Choi beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dengan sinis. "Keluar dari klub musik."

"Aniya Appa."

Bertepatan dengan penolakan Kyuhyun, sebuah tamparan melayang ke arah wajahnya.

"Keluar dan itu final."

Kyuhyun tertunduk semakin dalam —merasakan panas yang kini menjalar di pipi kirinya, tempat dimana tamparan itu bersarang. Sementara Tn. Choi melangkah pergi meninggalkannya yang terpuruk. Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu apa yang salah padanya. Kenapa semuanya serasa tak pernah cukup bagi ayahnya. Kenapa semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan selalu salah dimata ayahnya. Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu alasannya. Apa yang salah padanya?

Kaki itu terangkat menapaki sofa tempat duduknya. Menarik lututnya hingga menghimpit dadanya. Melingkari lututnya dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan itu kepala Kyuhyun jatuh ke atasnya. Menelungkup dalam diam dan keputusasaan. Sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan meringkuk di atas sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Different**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's, Their self, and Their Parents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**05 Februari, 10.00**

Keadaan hening menjadi lagu utama yang melatar belakangi koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Beberapa orang mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, termasuk para suster dan dokter yang sesekali hilir mudik untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Jika ini bukan koridor untuk ruang ICU mungkin keadaannya tidak akan sesepi ini. Sepi yang begitu dekat dengan jeritan kesakitan. Sepi yang penuh dengan pengharapan kehidupan —atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Dua jam telah dilalui dalam diam, namun nampaknya tidak cukup lama untuk dapat menghentikan beribu pikiran dalam kepala Tn. Choi dan Kibum. Mereka masih setia duduk di kursi tunggu khusus penjenguk di depan ruang Kyuhyun, tentunya ruangan sebelum ia dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Ny. Choi dan Siwon sendiri sudah pergi ke ruang operasi. Menunggu dan memantau keadaan Kyuhyun di sana. Meninggalkan Tn. Choi dan Kibum yang kini terjebak dalam diam.

Tangan Tn. Choi yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Kibum semakin mempererat pegangannya. Memaksa Kibum yang tengah menatap lantai dengan kosong beralih menatapnya. Posisi Tn. Choi masih sama, memandang lantai dengan sorot kosong. Terlihat tak terganggu dengan Kibum yang menatapnya dengan tanya.

Kibum kembali menatap lantai ketika Tn. Choi sama sekali tidak memberikan respon pada Kibum. Ia memulai kembali berkelana pada pikirannya. Yang membuatnya tanpa sadar merasa begitu lelah.

"Kau percaya pada Appa, kan?" Tn. Choi semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"Appa..." Lirih Kibum. Ditatapnya Tn. Choi yang kini terlihat begitu kacau. Keangkuhan dan rasa percaya dirinya seolah menguap dan terbawa angin. Tergantikan oleh sosok rapuh dan lemah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada Appa." Tn. Choi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Kibum. "Kau anak Appa, Kibum. Kau harus percaya pada Appa sampai akhir. Kau harus percaya... semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Air mata Tn. Choi perlahan mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

Kibum terkesiap ketika melihat orang yang begitu ia hormati menitikan air matanya. Apakah ayahnya benar-benar sedang berada dalam titik terlemahnya?

"Appa..."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan Bummie?" Sebuah pernyataan itu berubah menjadi pertanyaan. Apakah Tn. Choi benar-benar sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya?

Dengan sigap Kibum langsung memeluk Tn. Choi. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dan kekuatan sejauh yang ia bisa. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Appa. Aku percaya padamu, Appa." Tangan Kibum terus mengelus punggung Tn. Choi yang bergetar. Beliau sedang menangis sekarang. Sesuatu yang menyadarkan Kibum bahwa orang dewasa dihadapannya ini selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada anaknya. Meski terkadang tak tersalurkan dengan baik padanya dan juga kedua saudaranya.

"Apa Tuhan sedang menghukum Appa? Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu berat, Bummie..." Air mata Tn. Choi semakin deras mengalir. "Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus Kyunnie kecil kita..."

"Ssst... semuanya akan baik-baik saja Appa." Kibum masih mencoba menenangkan Appanya yang kini semakin terisak. Mencoba menguatkan sang Appa yang kini terlihat begitu lemah, padahal ia sendiri tahu, ia belum cukup kuat bahkan untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Lampu merah di pintu ruang operasi itu masih belum padam, menandakan tim medis yang berada di dalam sana masih berjuang dengan keras untuk mempertahan sebongkah nyawa. Kecemasan tergambar jelas dari gurat lelah Ny. Choi dan Siwon. Tak ada dari mereka yang bisa tenang sedari tadi. Meski itu tak nampak dari fisik mereka yang malah lebih banyak diam, namun itu berbeda dari debaran jantung mereka yang sedari tadi terus memompa secara abnormal. Hanya lantunan do'a yang bisa mereka lakukan, tak lebih.

"Apa ini semua salah Eomma?" Tiba-tiba Ny. Choi bergumam entah pada siapa, membuat Siwon menatap sang ibu dengan sorot bingung.

"Eomma bukan ibu yang baik buat kalian, kan?" Ny. Choi melihat ke arah anaknya dengan wajah yang penuh bekas air mata. "Apa Eomma adalah ibu yang jahat?"

"Eomma..."

"Harusnya Eomma, bukan Kyuhyun..." Racau Ny. Choi dengan air mata yang kembali ngalir. "Ini semua salah Eomma... salah Eomma..." Kedua telapak tangan Ny. Choi menyentuh permukaan wajahnya. Menutupinya lalu meraung dengan keras. Bergumam kata-kata yang tak begitu jelas terdengar yang diselingi dengan isakan.

Siwon terdiam melihat ibunya seperti itu. Terakhir kali ia melihat keadaan kacau Ny. Choi yang persis seperti ini adalah ketika Tn. Choi membawa Kibum ke rumah mereka. Bergabung bersama keluarga kecil mereka yang harmonis —dulu. Karena sekarang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan tentang keluarganya. Perhatian itu masih ada, kedua orang tuanya selalu pulang kerumah, sarapan dan makan malam bersama, juga menghabiskan akhir pekan dan liburan bersama. Tapi kata harmonis itu seolah menghilang entah kemana. Ada yang kurang dari keluarganya. Siwon hanya merasa keluarganya berubah menjadi kaku, hambar dan datar. Anni, bukan keluarganya, tapi kedua orang tuanya tepatnya. Karena harmonis masih berlaku dalam kamus persaudaraannya dengan kedua dongsaengnya.

Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya terdiam dan menghampiri ibunya. Merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya dengan erat, memberi ketenangan dan kekuatan secara bersamaan. "Sudahlah Eomma, Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja." Ditepuknya pelan punggung sang Ibu, mencoba terus menguatkannya meski kini iapun ikut terisak.

Lampu merah di pintu ruang operasi padam, menandakan operasi telah selesai. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu hingga akhirnya Dokter Tan keluar ruangan dengan wajah lega.

Siwon dan Ny. Choi terperanjat ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sontak mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan beranjak menghampiri Dokter Tan.

"Bagaimana Dokter?" Bibir Ny. Choi masih bergetar ketika menanyakan hal itu. Suaranya terdengar begitu parau. Sementara Siwon menatap Dokter di hadapannya dengan penuh harap.

Senyum mengembang dari Dokter Tan, dan itu cukup untuk membuat hati Ny. Choi dan Siwon yang semula terasa sesak berubah lega seketika. "Operasinya berhasil dan kami akan memindahkannya ke ruangan semula." Ujar Dokter Tan yang dibalas raut bahagia oleh Ny. Choi dan Siwon.

"Terima kasih, Dokter." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum bahagianya.

Dokter Tan mengangguk sekilas. "Keadaan Kyuhyun-ssi juga sudah mulai stabil dan ia sudah bisa di jenguk di ruangannya nanti." Ucap Dokter Tan yang berhasil membuat senyum itu semakin mengembang dari Ny. Choi dan Siwon. Air mata bahagia juga tak luput keluar dari kedua mata mereka.

"Terimakasih Tuhan..." Gumam Siwon penuh syukur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Chapter 3 End==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung, bisa kah aku seperti burung yang terbang bebas menggapai awan di langit? Aku lelah terkurung dalam sangkar."_

cloudyeye : amin ^^ ini udah lanjut... ^^

Topaz4869 : iya tidak apa-apa. Tapi selanjutnya review ne? Hehehe... masalah terbesar saya adalah dalam update-an. Maaf, mungkin tidak akan bisa update asap ^^a. Selamat hari raya idul fitri juga, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya... ^^

MissBabyKyu : Annyeong ^^/ Yippie, ini update-annya! Apakah cukup menghilangkan rasa bingungnya? Hehe, kalau belum berarti belum saatnya bingung chingu selesai. #eh ^^v

Runashine88 : Sip! *tos bareng* iya, kapan ya Kyupil bangun? *jadi ikutan manggil Kyupil* tunggu tanggal mainnya ja #apadeh u,u

Raihan : o.o OMO! Jangan mutilasi nyonya Choi. Melindunginya di balik tubuh siwon. Bahaya kalau Ny. Choi dimutilasi, kita akan kekurangan pemain. Keke.. ini udah dilanjut ^^

MilMilk203407 : kenapa? Ini udah update ^^

Meyminimin : *Ngasih tissue* gak tau nih selingkuh sama siapa hehe

Kyu. Kwang : terimakasih ^^ ini udah lanjut... |^^|

Shofiy Nurlatief : kelemahan saya, menulis alur tidak teratur. Hehe tolong dimaklumi. Btw Kibum? Kalau sekarang sedih karena siapa nya?

Savory pancake : hehe, yang Hasu sama Run di pending dulu ya... rencananya mau namatin dulu yang ini ^^V

Rolly Polly Kyuke : ini udah dilanjut... tapi maaf mungkin untuk chap ini jadi gak bagus u,u saya sedang tidak dalam mood fiuh~

Shin min hyo : maaaf... saya gak bisa update asap hehe

Kyukyu712 : ye, Fighting! *lirik tanggal update* mianhe u,u

Lee Hee Yeon : terimakasih *nyusut air mata* maaf, gak bisa update cepet ^^

Guest (wks) : hehe... ibu mereka memang jahat, tapi ia tetaplah seorang ibu dan berada di posisi seorang ibu #ngomongapa . ini lanjutannya! ^^/

Someone : ini udah lanjut, makasih ya ^^

Fitri MY : terimakasih ^^. Maaf, sepertinya saya gak bisa kalau update cepet u,u Hasu dan Run bakal dilanjut kok, tapi mungkin nyelesain fic ini dulu hehe mianhe

Toolazytologin : Hehe... maaf gak bisa update cepet ^^

Ainizzamani : terimakasih chingu... ^^ ya, keluarga adalah harta yang paling berharga. Maaf ya gak bisa update cepet u,u

Shinhyun Cho : hehe... maaf gak bisa update cepet. Tapi syukur kalo suka sama ff abal ini ^^ chap ini masih sedih gak? *gak yakin*

Mitade13 : *Nyodorin kibum* Loe kenapa Bum? #plak

Ika. Zordick : thanks... btw mana yang sakit ka? Biar saya cariin obat sama kilua #eh

Reeiinii : butuh tissue gak? *nawarin tissue* hehe... maaf gak bisa update cepet ^^a

CreepyKYU : Salam kenal *meski udah kenalan di twitter* #plak. Syukur kalau suka... tapi gak percaya diri sama chap ini soalnya ngerjainnya lagi gak mood hehehe... semoga tetep suka ^^

Babykyupa : aduh jangan mewek dong *ngasih tissue* saya gak mau tanggung jawab #buruburulari

Loveiskyu : *narik Kibum* Bum, loe anak haram? #eh

Sasuke. Gmpaselleh : syukur ketemu ^^ *ikut seneng*. Pasti dilanjut kok chingu ^^

Gyurievil : Benarkah? Tapi sekarang udah baik-baik ajakan? Kita lihat ada apa dengan Tn. Choi? *berasa lagu* Oke, Thos bareng Gyurievil XD

Yolyol : masil lanjut kok hehehe *nyengir gaje*

Guest (hankyuni) : u,u mianhe update nya lama...

Blackyuline : serius? Hehe... chap ini masih nangis kah? *gak yakin*

Ilia funtimes : terimakasih. Gak berasa sinetron kah karena kebanyakan konflik?

Kyuelf15 : Nyantai rin... yang ini masih kurang panjang kah? Sebenarnya kadar kepanjangan tergantung dari kebutuhan perchapter hehe... #alibi eh, rin mau jadi ibunya? Ny. Choi gitu? Jangan, ntar malah di sate sama reader lain hehe... nado saranghae *bighugtoo

Guest : benarkah? Hehe.. perlukah ganti genre jadi angst?

0704minnie : annyeong ^^/ terimaksih, kita tunggu apa yang terjadi ama siwon *evil smirk* ini next chapnya ^^

Jung Jisun : hehe... maaf karena gak bisa update kilat *ngilang dibalik harmonika Kyu*

Terimakasih untuk yang udah review dan maaf kalau ada yang salah dalam penulisan nama atau mungkin terlewat. Silahkan protes *bow*

Fiuh~ akhirnya chap ini selesai... *penuh dengan perjuangan keras* menulis dalam keadaan tidak mood ternyata susah, maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Adakah yang menunggu fanfic ini? ^^a

Oh ya, jika ada yang mau neror saya [?] ayo berteman di twitter Tumturu *nama apaan ini* hehe...

Anw, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1433 H bagi yang merayakannya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya! Dan bagi yang mudik, hati-hati diperjalanan. Titip salam buat keluarga di rumah ya... ^^/

The last, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^/

==terunobozu==


	5. Chapter 4

**Pertengahan April, Tahun Lalu**

Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti, kenapa ia bisa berakhir di sini lagi. Sudah jelas-jelas ia menjelaskan pada wali kelasnya —yang sekaligus pembina ekskul musik ini bahwa ia mengundurkan diri. Tapi nyatanya, guru dengan perangai aneh itu malah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruang musik, bergabung dengan kedelapan anggota lain ekskul ini.

Mereka —anggota ekskul ini duduk melingkar tak sempurna dengan satu orang yang menjadi pusat mereka. Bukan Kim Jongwoon —sang pembina ekskul yang ada di sana, melainkan seorang pemuda berperawakan cukup atletis namun berwajah imut. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam gitar berwarna _soft pink_.

"Itu Sungmin Sunbae." Interupsi seseorang ketika Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang yang menjadi pusat mereka kali ini dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Dengan alis yang masih berkerut, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kirinya, di mana orang yang memberinya informasi berada. Shim Changmin —sang pemberi informasi hanya tersenyum lebar membalas raut bingung Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kau belum mengenal satu pun anggota klub ini, kan?" Ucapnya sok tahu, yang mau tak mau memang harus diakui oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu Kim Seosengnim dan Lee Jinki." Kyuhyun menunjuk seseorang yang duduk disebrangnya dan yang duduk di arah jam tiga darinya. "Dan kau, Shim Changmin yang ternyata teman sekelasku." Lanjutnya dengan suara melemah diakhir kalimatnya. Bagaimanapun ia cukup malu ketika menyadari bahwa teman jangkung bernama lengkap Shim Changmin yang sok akrab dengannya waktu di halaman gereja kemarin adalah teman sekelasnya.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan sedetik kemudian megerucutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau baru tahu diriku karena kita berkenalan di halaman gereja waktu itu." Ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal. "Padahal aku duduk tepat di depanmu. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan." Changmin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu..." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Dalam seketika rasa bersalah menyeruak dalam hatinya, hingga akhirnya ia membungkuk sekilas. "Mianhe..."

"Sudahlah." Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Biar kukenalkan kau dengan anggota klub kita." Telunjuknya mulai menunjuk ke arah tengah, di mana pemuda pemegang gitar itu berada. "Namanya Lee Sungmin, ia sunbae kita. Duduk di kelas 3 sekarang." Changmin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Dulunya ia adalah ketua klub olah raga yang sekarang di ketuai oleh Hyungmu."

"Ne?"

Changmin mengangguk sekilas. Telunjuknya mulai bergerak ke sebelah kanan Jongwoon. "Yang sebelah kanan Kim Seosengnim itu Lee Donghae dan sebelah kanannya lagi Lee Hyukjae."

"Ne, aku tahu. Lee Donghae itu ketua ekskul ini dan Lee Hyukjae itu wakilnya kan?"

Anggukan dari Changmin menjawab pertanyaan memastikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Mereka juga disebut sebagai king of dance di sekolah kita. Kau harus ingat, ia seangkatan dengan Sungmin Sunbae." Changmin tersenyum sekilas lalu menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah sebelah kanan pemuda ceria yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae itu. "Kalau yang itu kau sudah tahu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. Changmin yang melihat itu hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau keterlaluan kalau sampai tidak tahu murid pintar itu." Ucap Changmin yang tentu saja ditujukan pada Lee Jinki —murid yang sangat dihindari oleh Kyuhyun namun sialnya ternyata ekskul musik ini malah mempertemukannya dengan murid bermarga Lee tersebut.

Sebuah tangan terulur pada Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba, membuat bocah itu sedikit tersentak.

"Aku Kim Ryewook, murid kelas 2 Sains. Salam kenal." Ucap sang pemilik tangan tersebut. membuat Kyuhyun mematung sesaat dan akhirnya membalas uluran tangan tersebut. Mereka berjabatan.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kelas 1 A." Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas, setidaknya ia harus berlaku sopan bukan? Meski itu kadang tak ada dalam kamusnya.

"Sepertinya untuk Wookie, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkannya." Ucap Changmin di sela perkenalan Ryewook dan Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan di kepalanya, dan tentunya itu dari Ryewook.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku Hyung, Minni-ya!" Sungut Ryewook yang hanya mendapat kerucutan bibir dari Changmin.

Namun rupanya perhatian seisi ruang musik kini tertuju pada mereka akibat keributan kecil yang dibuat oleh Ryewook dan Changmin. Membuat pandangan yang tadinya sedang terfokus pada pembiacaraan Jongwoon terbagi pada drama perkenalan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Ryewook.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jongwoon setelah deheman interupsi darinya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya nyengir sedangkan Ryewook langsung menunduk meminta maaf.

Hanya sebentar dan perhatian mereka kembali pada Jongwoon yang melanjutkan kembali ucapannya pada seluruh anggota ekskul musik tersebut.

"Dan yang samping kiri Kim Seosengnim itu Henry Lau, dia lulusan dari Kanada dan dia vialist yang hebat." Bisik Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Jongwoon.

"Shim Changmin!" Seru Jogwoon membuat Changmin kembali nyengir.

"Kuharap kalian memfokuskan semua perhatian kalian padaku. Meski pelaksanaan drama musikal masih beberapa bulan lagi tapi aku tetap butuh kehadiran kalian semua di ruangan ini, tidak hanya raga tapi jiwa juga." Ucap Jongwoon dengan tatapan tajam pada Changmin di kalimat terakhirnya, berharap anak yang sibuk senyam-senyum itu menyadari sindirannya. Tapi sepertinya ia harus merelakan perilaku Changmin yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Jongwoon pada akhirnya. Menyerah. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia kembali memasang wajah serius. "Kalian tahu kan ekskul ini tidak begitu dipandang di sekolah kita? Jadi kuharap kalian mau berusaha keras untuk menampilkan ekskul ini dipermukaan."

Kyuhyun kembali termenung. Benar juga. Dalam ekskul ini hanya diisi dengan delapan anggota dan sepertinya butuh pemaksaan untuk bisa terkumpul hingga sejauh ini —mengingat dirinya pun dibujuk untuk masuk ke ekskul ini. Dengan sekolah yang terbaik skala nasional dalam nilai akademik tentunya seni tidak begitu dipandang, berbeda jauh dengan ekskul eksak atau olahraga yang begitu banyak diminati atau mungkin overload? Entahlah. Mungkin karena murid-murid di sini mayoritas mempunyai otak kelewat jenius atau tubuh kelewat bugar?

Anggukan dari Jongwoon pada Sungmin menjadi kode di mana permainan gitar itu dimulai. Alunan akustiknya mulai membahana mengisi kehampaan udara yang mengambang di sana. Setelah melewati beberapa ketukan, suara sang pemuda imut itu mulai mengalun. Mengiringi setiap nada yang terangkai dengan indah. Menjadi objek yang dilatar belakangi oleh petikan-petikan senar itu. Dalam sekejap, semuanya pun terdiam. Alam sadar mereka telah terbang mengarungi permainan nada tersebut. Menikmati setiap nada-nada yang berpijak di udara. Dan inilah alasan Sungmin duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Menjadi pusat untuk membius para anggota ekskul musik dengan permainannya yang indah.

Petikan terakhir terdengar setelah permainan Sungmin mengudara sekitar lima menit. Butuh waktu ekstra bagi para penonton untuk bangun dari biusan musik Sungmin hingga tepukan tangan mulai membahana. Pujian pun kian terlontar, menggantikan pengisian udara sang musik dengan riuh celotehan.

Sesi itu pun berakhir dengan tepukan tangan sekali dari Jongwoon —guru mereka. Seketika perhatian kembali terlempar pada sang guru. "Baiklah anak-anak, lagu tadi adalah lagu tema untuk drama musikal kita. Terima kasih kepada Sungmin-ah yang bersusah payah untuk membuatnya." Jongwoon tersenyum sekilas pada Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang objek. "Tapi aku perlu komentar dari kalian."

Mata tajam Jongwoon mulai menelusuri seisi ruang musik. Mencari orang yang bisa memberinya komentar yang cukup memuaskan. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa itu hanya kilahnya untuk menutupi bahwa sudah ada satu orang yang ia jadikan incaran untuk memberi komentar. "Choi Kyuhyun."

Panggilan itu sukses membuat pemuda berambut ikal tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang guru dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Kau ingin tahu kan kenapa aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar dari ekskul ini?"

Seisi ruangan kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kaget dan kecewa sesaat setelah Jongwoon menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Kau ingin keluar dari sini?" Pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari mulut Changmin dan Donghae —ketua eksul ini secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" Dan satu pertanyaan lanjutan dilontarkan oleh sunbae Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya —Ryewook.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia mulai menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup. Dalam hati ia merutuk sang guru yang membuat semuanya seperti ini. Lihat saja, sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian, dan ia sangat benci itu. Meski begitu, ada rasa senang yang terbesit dalam hatinya, bukankah itu artinya kehadirannya mendapat perhatian dari orang lain? "I...tu ..."

"Beri komentarmu!" Jongwoon kembali menginterupsi perhatian semua anggota dengan permintaan yang ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Beri aku komentarmu tentang lagu Sungmin tadi."

Mata tajam milik Kyuhyun kini menatap Sungmin yang ternyata telah menatapnya dengan lebih tajam. Entah cuma perasaannya atau bagaimana, tapi Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang aneh dari tatapan Sungmin padanya dan itu lebih mengarah pada hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mengusir pikiran negatifnya akan sang sunbae.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun terangkat setinggi dada dengan telapak tangan yang merekah ke atas. "Tuk tuk tuk." Ucap Kyuhyun seirama dengan telunjuk kanannya yang menyentuh permukaan telapak tangannya. Ketika telunjuk itu mengetuk maka Kyuhyun akan menirukannya dengan bunyi tuk namun dengan irama seperti nada yang dimainkan Sungmin tadi. "Tuk tuk tuk... tuk... tuk tuk tuk." Kyuhyun masih terus mengetukkan jarinya, sementara yang lain hanya bisa memandangnya bingung.

"Tuk tuk tuk. Awalnya seperti itu kan?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengetukkan jarinya dan teman-temannya semakin bingung melihatnya. Bukannya Kyuhyun diminta untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya? Kenapa ia malah mengeluarkan nada tuk tuk tuk?

"Tuk tuk tuk... tuk tuk tuk... tuk... tuk..." Masih suara itu yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan volume yang kian memelan dan akhirnya ia menghentikan gerakannya. "Tapi dibagian ketiga dari puncaknya, 'tuk'nya tidak diletakkan sesuai urutan. Harusnya seperti ini kan, tuk... tuk... tuk tuk. Kurasa itu akan serasi dengan susunan nada yang diambil sebelumnya." Jari telunjuknya masih mengetuk telapak tangan Kyuhyun ketika kata tuk keluar dari mulutnya. Hal itu tentunya tak disadari Kyuhyun dan ternyata tidak hanya itu, tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan padanya pun tak sempat ia sadari hingga Changmin mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tuk? Kau terus mengatakan 'tuk tuk tuk' sambil memperagakan jarimu." Changmin mulai menunjukkan hal yang tadi dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuk kanannya pada telapak tangan. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan musik yang dimainkan Sungmin Sunbae?"

Seringaian keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Kurasa itulah alasan kenapa aku keluar dari sini Seosengnim. Aku tidak mengerti dengan hal seperti ini."

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menatap Jongwoon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti maknanya. Berbeda dengan tatapan Sungmin tadi, tatapan Jongwoon terlihat begitu berbinar tapi raut wajahnya masih begitu menyiratkan ketenangan. Kenapa?

Semua kini membeku ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hanya saling menatap wajah dengan bingung, hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan. Jongwoon masih tetap dalam posisinya, terdiam dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku memang harus pergi."

Baru saja Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, Jongwoon kembali memanggilnya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk.

"Tidak adakah yang ingin memperjelas maksud Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Pandangan Jongwoon kini mulai menyebar. Menelusuri wajah bingung anggota klub musik yang kini membalas pandangannya. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya berakhir pada pemuda sipit yang dari tadi malah tertunduk. Tangan kanannya tersimpan di bawah dagu dan Jongwoon tahu maksud dari bahasa tubuhnya itu. Ia sedang memikirkan semuanya.

"Jinki-ssi, adakah yang ingin kau ungkapkan?"

Pemilik mata sipit yang bernama Jinki itu menaikkan kepalanya. Menatap balik Jongwoon yang tengah tersenyum. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya sebelum akhirnya tangannya terangkat mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun —mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada telapak tangan kiri.

"Tuk tuk tuk..." Jinki mengikuti semua gerakan yang dilakuakan Kyuhyun tadi, begitupun dengan irama tuk tuk yang diperagakan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangnya tajam.

"Itu yang kau lakukan kan?" Jinki memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah hangatnya. Pandangannya langsung mengedar ke seisi ruangan. Rautnya berubah serius dalam seketika. "Kyuhyun-ssi menggunakan perumpamaan deret matematika dalam penyusunan nada. Memang keduanya tidak terhubung namun sebenarnya sama, mereka sama-sama mempunyai pola. Dan Kyuhyun-ssi menemukan pola musik yang dimainkan oleh Sungmin Sunbae. Ketika kita menemukan polanya dan 'tuk tuk tuk... tuk...' pada bagian puncak ketiga memang sedikit keluar dari pola yang seharusnya."

"Kau bicara apa sih?" Tanya Donghae yang kini malah tampak semakin bingung begitupun dengan anggota yang lain. Sementara Kyuhyun malah terperangah ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Jinki. Pandangan tajamnya mulai melembut.

Jinki memandang Donghae dengan senyum manisnya. "Seni memang bebas, tapi sebebas apapun itu, tidak seberaturannya apapun itu, segalanya memiliki pola. Seberantakan apapun sesuatu sebenarnya adalah tetap suatu pola, suatu pola yang tidak dimengerti oleh manusia yang diklaim dengan kata tidak teratur, acak-acakan, semrawut atau sebagainya."

Jinki kini memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang membuat matanya menjadi garis. "Dan kurasa inilah kenapa Kim Seosengnim tidak mengizinkanmu keluar dari ekskul ini Kyuhyun-ssi." Jinki memandang Jongwoon sesaat yang dibalas Jongwoon dengan senyum balik. "Kau terlalu cerdas dan berbakat untuk meninggalkan dunia musik, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Sepertinya ini akan semakin sulit untuknya bisa lepas dari ekskul ini. Musik ternyata memang telah mengikatnya dengan kuat. Ditengah tatapan bingung yang lainnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakui kehebatan seorang Lee Jinki yang bahkan sangat ia hindari. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sekarang ia mulai tertarik dengan pemuda yang memiliki mata kelewat tajam tersebut atau bahkan hanya sebentuk garis? Ia tak begitu peduli.

Yang tidak mereka sadari adalah Sungmin sedari tadi tertunduk dalam diam. Tangan kirinya semakin kuat mencengkram tangan gitar. Menekan senar-senar itu terlalu kuat. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa kini jari-jari yang menekan senar itu mulai memerah? Menggoreskan luka melintang di jari-jari putihnya. Tapi siapa yang sadar akan hal itu, bahkan Sungmin pun tak menyadari bahwa segala emosi yang membuncah dalam dirinya telah membuat jari-jarinya kini terluka.

.

.

.

Kegiatan ekskul telah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu. Setengah jam lebih cepat dari jadwal biasanya. Guru mereka lebih memilih menugaskan anggota ekskul untuk membuat musik atau alur cerita demi drama musikal yang mereka persiapkan. Akhirnya, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di taman sekolah kini. Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan selain menunggu kedua kakaknya menyelesaikan kegiatan ekskul mereka. Mereka bertiga sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama dan sudah menjadi konsekuensinya untuk menunggu kedua kakaknya itu selesai dengan urusan mereka. Helaan nafas bosan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kedua hyungmu sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Ucapan itu cukup membuat pemuda berambut ikal yang sedari tadi tengah berenang di alam lamunannya terperanjat. Ia menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Jongwoon yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, di bangku taman sekolah. Sejak kapan wali kelasnya itu ada di sana? Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu asik dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari ketika gurunya datang.

"Seosengnim?"

Mata Kyuhyun berkedip untuk beberapa kali. Rasa kaget dan bingung kini memenuhi ruang otaknya dan hal itu cukup membuat masa trans-nya terasa lebih lama. Jongwoon yang melihat itu hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap sesaat lalu kemudian menggeleng. Ia kembali duduk seperti semula, menerawang kedepan setelah melalui masa trans-nya yang cukup panjang. "Aku masih menunggu kedua hyungku."

Kini Jongwoon yang memberikan bahasa tubuhnya dalam membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Menganggukan kepalanya sekilas. Matanya mulai menerawang pada pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya, mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun. Beberapa hembusan angin menjadi peneman mereka, memberikan semiliran yang menyejukkan.

"Apa yang hyungku ceritakan?"

"Mereka memintaku untuk tetap memasukkanmu di ekskul musik, sementara namamu terdaftar dalam ekskul karya ilmiahnya Kibum."

Sesungguhnya tak ada yang sinkron dari jawaban Jongwoon pada pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tapi hal itu sepertinya membuat pemuda berambut ikal itu lebih tertarik daripada jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Obsidiannya kini menatap Jongwoon dengan penuh tanya. Berharap sang guru akan melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa harus ia pinta lewat bahasa verbal. Tapi sepertinya harapan Kyuhyun harus pudar ketika Jongwoon malah berdiri dari duduknya. Menepuk pundaknya sekilas.

"Beberapa bulan lagi akan ada olimpiade matematika, kau sudah kudaftarkan untuk ikut."

"Eh?"

"Baiklah aku pergi." Jongwoon menepuk bahu kanan Kyuhyun sekilas lalu beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini terdiam kebingungan.

Entah dirinya yang error di sini atau sang guru? Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongwoon sampai tubuh pria muda itu hilang dibalik bangunan sekolah. Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, mencoba menetralisir rasa bingungnya. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti komputer pentium satu ketika menghadapi gurunya? Sebenarnya siapa yang aneh sih? Dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi memerlukan waktu yang lama dalam berpikir atau memang cara pikir gurunya yang diluar kebiasaan manusia normal hingga ia sulit memahaminya?

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar, membuat helaiannya kini mencuat kemana-mana. Ia mulai mereka ulang apa yang diucapkan Jongwoon tadi dan tada! Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan maksudnya. Ia akan tetap masuk ekskul musik dengan namanya yang terdaftar dalam ekskul karya ilmiah. Itu artinya dirinya tidak akan bermasalah dengan Tn. Choi kan? Toh yang ayahnya tahu dari buku laporannya kelak, ia masuk dalam ekskul yang diketuai oleh Kibum tersebut.

Seketika senyumnya langsung merekah. Terasa begitu lebar ditarik dari ujung kiri dan kanannya. Terlihat seperti orang gila memang karena ia sedang sendiri sekarang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih terus melampiaskan rasa bahagianya dengan senyuman —yang sebenarnya terlihat seperti seringaian— yang melebar.

Tahukan hidup seperti roda yang berputar? Sepertinya itu berlaku baginya kini. Senyumnya langsung lenyap seketika ketika ia mengingat perkataan terkahir dari Jongwoon. Terlalu cepat memang, baru saja ia tersenyum tadi dan kini senyumnya langsung menghilang.

_Olimpiade matematika?_

"Kenapa Kim seosengnim senang sekali berlaku seenaknya sih?" Gumam Kyuhyun pada angin. Wajahnya langsung berubah lesu.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam.

Cuaca mulai berubah dingin dan matahari sudah terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu. Angin yang dari tadi hilir mudik cukup terasa menggigit kulit Kyuhyun meski pemuda itu telah memakai _sweater_ di dalam jas sekolahnya. Ditambah jalanan yang terlihat sepi membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. Dengan beribu ucapan menenangkan ia gumamkan dalam hatinya.

Tidak akan ada apa-apa.

Tidak akan ada hantu.

Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu.

Perapalan itu terus dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkram tali ranselnya lebih erat. Langkahnya semakin diperlebar dan dipercepat. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba menenangkan diri, rupanya dirinya tetap merasa takut.

Rutukan yang memanjang tersemat dalam hati Kyuhyun. Harusnya tadi ia menunggu kedua kakaknya selesai dengan urusan ekskul mereka saja daripada pulang sendiri seperti ini. Dengan dalih agar pulang lebih cepat dirinya malah terlihat kebingungan dengan jalan yang ia lalui kini. Ia kembali mengingat kebodohannya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia menaiki bis, harusnya satu halte lagi dan dirinya malah dengan santai turun di halte yang masih jauh dari rumahnya. Mau mencoba menjadi petualang huh Choi Kyuhyun? Sayangnya dirimu malah memakan buah yang tidak mengenakan dari hal itu. Jika masih ada lain kali, dirinya akan lebih memilih naik taksi daripada nekat naik bis. Tidak lagi untuk kendaraan besar tersebut, kecuali jika memang ada yang menemaninya.

Langkah itu masih dibuat selebar dan secepat mungkin ketika Kyuhyun merasa ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua lengannya ditarik paksa oleh beberapa tangan —menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gang gelap yang ia lalui tadi. Menyeretnya masuk lebih jauh di dalam kegelapan malam. Tak ada cahaya saat itu, bahkan bulan pun seakan enggan menampilkan cahayanya di langit. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kyuhyun mulai gemetar. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Pikiran-pikiran buruk itu memenuhi ruang pikirnya. Penculikan. Hanya itu yang cukup logis untuk dapat dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Bunyi debuman keras terdengar ketika punggung Kyuhyun menyentuh dinding gang dengan kasar. Bersamaan dengan itu cekalan di kedua lengan Kyuhyun terlepas. Kyuhyun merintih ketika merasa punggungnya panas dan terasa nyeri. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menetralisir rasa sakit dipunggungnya, sebuah hantaman langsung menyambut perutnya membuat tubuh kurus itu membungkuk menahan sakit. Secara reflek tangan Kyuhyun melilit di area perutnya. Tubuhnya perlahan ambruk —terduduk di tanah dengan posisi yang masih membungkuk.

Suara tawa seketika membahana.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat, melihat orang-orang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tidak begitu jelas memang, mengingat keadaan sekitarnya yang benar-benar gelap. Tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui jumlah orang yang menyerangnya. Ada empat orang. Dan satu hal lagi, orang-orang ini satu sekolah dengannya. Dalam kegelapan malam, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat seragam yang mereka kenakan —seragamnya sama dengannya.

"Ternyata adik dari seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal itu tidak sekuat yang dibayangkan, malah sebaliknya—" Seorang pria tinggi diantara empat orang itu berujar dengan nada begitu sinis. Seringaian terbentuk dari wajahnya yang samar dalam pandangan Kyuhyun. "—terlihat begitu lemah." Bertepatan setelah itu sebuah air liur terlempar ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Reflek, mata Kyuhyun terpejam namun rupanya cairan itu memang tak bisa ia hindari karena benda cair itu kini melekat di wajahnya —melekat di perbatasan mata kanan dan kirinya yang terpejam. Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak untuk menghapus cairan yang menjijikan itu. Setelah dirasa tidak menghalangi pandangannya, ia kembali membuka matanya. Tepat saat itulah, salah seorang yang lain dari empat orang tersebut menatap Kyuhyun dari dekat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, bahkan hembusan nafas tiap dari Kyuhyun dan orang itu dapat dirasakan oleh pihak masing-masing. Nafas Kyuhyun yang memburu dan nafas orang itu yang terlihat tenang.

Mata Kyuhyun berhasil membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah orang itu. Meski dalam pencahayaan remang-remang, dirinya tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang.

"Hai, Choi Kyuhyun." Sapanya dengan senyum sinis yang mengembang.

"Su-sungmin Sunbae?"

Dirinya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa apa yang ia lihat adalah nyata. Tidak bohong. Dan itu memang Sungmin.

"A-ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, meski ia tak bisa pungkiri rasa takut itu mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ini bukan penculikan seperti yang diprediksi Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ini kasus _bully_. Sial.

Senyum sinis kembali terukir dari wajah Sungmin. "Kau ingin tahu? Tanyakan saja pada Hyungmu, Choi Siwon."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungmin memberikan isyarat kepada ketiga temannya untuk melakukan rencana mereka. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, yang dapat Kyuhyun ingat adalah rasa sakit mulai menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Ke empat orang itu —termasuk Lee Sungmin memukuli dan menendangnya dengan membabi buta. Tidak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan bahkan untuk membela diri sekalipun, mengingat ia sama sekali tidak ahli dalam bidang seperti ini. Jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menyerangnya. Dalam pukulan pertama yang ia terima tadi saja dirinya serasa ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya, itu tandanya orang-orang ini memang jago ilmu bela diri. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, mencoba tetap melindungi kepalanya dan tetap sadar. Dalam hati dia terus berdo'a ini akan cepat selesai, atau setidaknya ada yang datang membantunya.—

—dan satu hal lagi, Siwon harus memberi penjelasan padanya tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

Suara tamparan keras langsung membahana di ruang tamu keluarga Choi. Kyuhyun yang menjadi objek tamparan tersebut hanya bisa menunduk. Mukanya dipenuhi dengan memar, bibirnya terlihat robek, belum lagi luka disekujur tubuhnya yang tak terlihat itu terus berdenyut nyeri. Ditambah sekarang tamparan dari Tn. Choi telah berhasil menambah luka di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Perlahan darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya, menutupi bekas darah sebelumnya yang terlewat untuk dihapus Kyuhyun dan telah mengering.

Disudut ruangan, kedua kakaknya melihat adegan itu dengan nanar. Sementara ibunya masih terkesan begitu datar. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah ibunya, tidak adakah rasa kasih untuknya? Hatinya tertawa miris, bahkan ibunya seperti sudah menganggapnya tak begitu berarti. Dapat ia ingat tontonan dramanya sewaktu kecil, di mana ketika adegan seperti ini terjadi, seorang ibu akan tetap membela anaknya. Memeluknya, menenangkannya dan melindunginya dari murkaan sang ayah. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi ibunya.

"Apa kau merasa jagoan sampai kau berkelahi?!" Tn. Choi berteriak dengan keras. Jelas sekali kemarahan tergambar dalam wajah bayanya.

Siwon dan Kibum yang mendengar itu semakin merapat di sudut ruangan. Takut, cemas, sedih dan perasaan lainnya tercampur aduk dalam hati mereka. Itu terlihat jelas dalam bahasa tubuh mereka. Dan Ny. Choi masih asik dengan wajah datarnya, terlihat tak gentar sama sekali dengan teriakan Tn. Choi.

"Jawab aku, Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau bisa berkelahi?!"

Tn. Choi masih menggelegar dengan amarahnya dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam dalam tundukannya. Dirinya tetap terdiam, menelan bulat-bulat amarah ayahnya. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk memberi tahu ayahnya bahwa dirinya dipukuli. Ia tahu akibat apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia berbicara jujur. Dapat dipastikan bahwa Sungmin dan teman-temannya tidak akan hidup tenang setelah itu termasuk keluarga mereka. Ia tahu perangai Tn. Choi, ia cukup menyeramkan dalam melindungi sesuatu dalam ruang lingkupnya, terutama keluarganya. Meski Tn. Choi terlihat begitu keras tapi Kyuhyun tahu, ayahnya adalah pria yang punya jiwa pelindung bagi keluarganya.

Helaan nafas Tn. Choi keluar setelah itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Tatapannya meredup ketika ia kembali melayangkan lensa matanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Masuk kamarlah, obati lukamu!" Perintahnya dengan suara yang memelan. "Kau dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama sebulan Kyu. Semua peralatan games-mu Appa sita juga selama sebulan." Tn. Choi melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Seketika pundaknya langsung mengendur. Dirinya membungkuk. Bukan ekspresi menahan sakit yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan melainkan ekspresi kesedihan. Hukuman tidak keluar rumah memang tidak begitu menyiksanya mengingat jadwal yang dituntut ayahnya saja sudah mengurungnya di dalam rumah untuk belajar, tapi hukuman penyitaan-peralatan-games-lah yang membuatnya merana kini. Apa jadinya jika seorang Choi Kyuhyun tidak bermain games selama sebulan? Padahal sebelum di sita pun, dirinya hanya bisa memainkan pacar kesayangannya —PSP— setelah segala rutinitas tuntutan ayahnya selesai, yaitu berkisar jam sebelas malam.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun tertarik dengan lembut oleh sebuah tangan yang juga terasa lembut di telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Langkahnya ikut tertarik mengikuti langkah orang yang menariknya —yea tentu saja. Kyuhyun menengadah melihat siapa yang menariknya, matanya membulat tak percaya. Ada perasaan aneh yang berdesir dalam hatinya. Rasa hangat dalam seketika menyeruak di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah dari mana rasa itu berasal. Ia tidak tahu. Dan kehangatan itu semakin menyamankan ketika sosok itu menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Kita obati lukamu di dalam."

Sosok itu menatapnya penuh khawatir. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, dirinya ternyata kini sudah berada di depan kamarnya.

"Kau masuk ke dalam. Umma ambilkan kotak obat dulu." Nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, serasa mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Sosok itu melangkah pergi dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh haru. Sungguh, jika dengan hal ini ia bisa melihat ekspresi lain dari sosok itu selain ekpresi datar, maka Kyuhyun rela dipukuli berapa kalipun. Apakah ia harus meminta Sungmin dan teman-temannya terus memukulinya? Ah, pikiran bodoh. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa melihat sisi baiknya dari ini semua. Ny. Choi kini telah menjadi sosok seorang ibu lagi. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bergumam terima kasih pada Sungmin dan teman-temannya yang disambut umpatan beberapa detik kemudian ketika rasa ngilu mulai merambat di bibirnya yang terus melebarkan senyum. Kau sungguh tak konsisten Tn. Choi Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Different**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's, Their self, and Their Parents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternative Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**05 Februari 16.00**

Tetesan infus terdengar nyaring menyelingi bunyi elektrokardiograf yang berbunyi konstan dan stabil. Suaranya lemah dan terdengar meraung di telinga Ny. Choi yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan sang pemilik suara jantung yang kini hanya bisa terbaring pasrah. Dengan jelas Ny. Choi dapat melihat perban yang membebat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, termasuk bagian kepala. Dapat dipastikan juga sudah tak ada helaian rambut lagi di sana.

Matanya masih terpejam dengan setia dan Ny. Choi masih menunggu dengan setia pula sang pemilik untuk membuka matanya. Perlahan, tangan kanan Ny. Choi yang terbebas terangkat. Menyentuh pipi buah hatinya yang tengah tertidur dengan nyaman. Mengusapnya dengan penuh sayang. Wanita itu akhirnya berdiri. Melepas sejenak masker yang ia kenakan di dalam ruangan itu — karena dirinya sekarang tengah memakai pakaian khusus ruang ICU—, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang pangeran tidur —jika boleh dikatakan demikian. Dengan sangat perlahan ia mengecup pelan keningnya. Bersamaan dengan itu air mata kembali lolos dari matanya. Air mata yang sudah sejak tadi Ny. Choi tahan pada akhirnya kembali pecah. Butiran-butiran bening itu kembali mengalir melewati garis pipinya.

Ny. Choi kini beralih mengecup pipi sang pangeran tidur dengan penuh resapan dan air mata. Memutuskan terdiam dalam posisi itu dengan tangisan yang semakin meraung dan terdengar pilu.

"Bangunlah Kyu... Umma mohon." Hanya kata itu yang ia bisikkan berulang kali di telinga sang pangeran tidur. Dengan tangis yang kian memilukan, perempuan paruh baya tersebut akhirnya menyerah. Ia memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana —menangis di depan telinga anaknya.

.

.

.

Siwon memandang Ny. Choi yang menangis di samping adiknya dengan miris. Dirinya hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar menenangkan sang ibu yang kini semakin terpuruk dalam tangisannya ia tak mampu. Bagamana ia dapat menenangkan orang lain jika dirinya saja tengah dilanda kekalutan yang luar biasa.

Beberapa jam yang lalu adiknya memang sudah bisa dijenguk, tapi hanya boleh dua orang yang memasuki ruangan yang masih tak berbeda jauh dengan ruangan terdahulu tempat Kyuhyun di rawat. Lebih dari itu, sang adik masih dinyatakan koma dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali dirinya akan sadar. Harapan yang semula mengembang kini kembali mengempis, terbang terbawa angin. Menghilang dalam keheningan udara.

Tapi bukannya harusnya jadi semakin baik kan?

Bukankah adiknya sudah bisa ditengok?

Ingin rasanya Siwon terus menghibur dirinya dengan kata-kata semacam itu. Adiknya sudah membaik. Kyuhyunnya sudah membaik. Ia tak perlu khawatir. Tapi nyatanya? Dirinya malah semakin kalut ketika melihat lebih dekat bagaimana kondisi adiknya. Dengan perban yang membungkus beberapa bagian tubuhnya ditambah begitu banyak alat kedokteran yang menemani tubuh bocah itu membuat dirinya terasa ditampar teramat keras. Tidak ada bagian fisiknya yang terluka. Tapi hatinya lah yang menjerit kesakitan.

Di mana letak 'membaik'nya?

Darah bening itu kembali mengalir dari matanya yang sudah memerah dan bengkak. Dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya. Menghela nafas pelan hingga akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ikut bergabung bersama Tn. Choi dan Kibum yang masih berada di ruang tunggu.

.

.

.

Malam telah kembali menjelang. Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Bersamaan dengan itu harum tanah basah mulai menyeruak, membagikan aromanya yang khas. Memasuki celah-celah ruang Rumah Sakit, memberikan rasa tentram tersendiri bagi setiap orang yang terhembus olehnya.

Ketiga pria keluarga Choi masih terdiam di ruang tunggu. Tak ada yang berbicara dari mereka. Dengan pandangan menerawang, mereka bertiga melihat butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan lewat jendela bangunan rumah sakit. Berbagai pikiran mulai berkembang di dalam otak mereka yang sedang kacau. Tangan mereka bertiga terkepal di depan. Mereka duduk dalam posisi yang sama dengan aktivitas yang sama. Bahkan helaan nafas pun mereka keluarkan secara bersamaan. Mereka bertiga akan benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kembar yang berperilaku identik, jika saja guratan waktu dalam wajah yang paling tua dari tiga orang tersebut tidak begitu kentara.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang, besok kalian harus sekolah. Kalian sudah membolos satu hari." Yang paling tua —Tn. Choi mencoba memecah hening yang sedari tadi mengikat mereka.

Kakak beradik Choi —Siwon dan Kibum menggeleng secara serempak.

"Aku ingin tetap di sini Appa." Ucap Siwon tanpa memandang Tn. Choi. Dirinya tampak masih asik dengan pemandangan air yang berjatuhan di luar sana.

"Aku juga." Kibum ikut menimpali sang kakak. Kepalanya mulai tertunduk dan kepalan tangannya kini semakin erat. Rintikan hujan yang mulai terdengar semakin deras membuat perasaan Kibum semakin kacau. Matanya kembali memerah dan pikirannya entah kenpa kembali pada kesimpulan yang ia ambil beberapa saat lalu. "Andai saja..." Isakan tangisnya kini mulai terdengar lagi.

Tn. Choi yang mendengar suara isakan itu mulai beringsut menggenggam tangan anaknya. Dirinya yang berada ditengah-tengah Choi bersaudara membuatnya lebih mudah meraih tangan anak keduanya tersebut. "Sudahlah... jangan mulai lagi."

Kibum menggeleng keras. "Ini memang salahku Appa, andai saja aku ingat ulang tahun Kyuhyun, mungkin semua ini..."

"Hentikan Kibum!" Tn. Choi dengan tegas memotong ucapan anaknya. "Ini bukan salahmu, dan bukan salahmu juga Siwon!" Tn. Choi membungkam mulut Siwon yang hendak terbuka. Ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sang sulung. "Jika ada yang harus disalahkan di sini, itu adalah Appa. Bukan kalian!"

Kibum masih terisak dan Siwon langsung menunduk mendengar ucapan sang Appa. Keheningan pun kembali menyergap mereka.

"Sudahlah..." Lirih Tn. Choi. Ia sudah menyerah. Dirinya benar-benar lelah dengan batin yang begitu membuncah tak tentram. Ia bahkan sudah lelah dengan suara hati yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tn. Choi benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang salah di sini, tapi ada satu hal yang ia yakini, ini semua memang berawal darinya, dan semuanya adalah kesalahannya. Jika memang ada yang perlu disalahkan dalam hal ini, Tn. Choi yakin dirinyalah yang pantas disalahkan. Bukan istrinya maupun kedua anaknya.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Tn. Choi beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Semua orang akan menyadari bahwa senyumnya kini bukanlah senyum khas Tn. Choi yang terlihat penuh kharisma. Senyumannya kini lebih terlihat senyum yang penuh dengan rasa sakit.

"Minggu depan kalian ujian, jadi kalian harus tetap sekolah. Appa akan pulang untuk membawakan baju seragam kalian juga baju ganti untuk kita."

Siwon dan Kibum menengadah menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hei! Tidakkah kalian melihat diri kalian dan Appa? Kita masih memakai baju kemarin." Tn. Choi mencoba bercanda dengan senyum yang dibuat secerah mungkin. Tapi wajahnya masih tak bisa berbohong, terlalu banyak rasa sakit di sana.

Sontak Siwon dan Kibum memperhatikan pakaian Tn. Choi yang masih memakai pakaian kantornya tanpa jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Itu pakaian kantor yang ayah mereka gunakan kemarin. Dengan serempak mereka pun melihat diri mereka masing-masing setelah itu. Mereka juga masih memakai pakaian seragam yang mereka kenakan kemarin.

"Kalian tahu? Jangan-jangan Kyu tidak mau membuka matanya gara-gara melihat kita yang berantakan. Ia pasti akan mengejek kita bau setelah ia bangun nanti... ya, kalian taulah perngai adik kalian itu..." Tn. Choi tersenyum mengingat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berubah. Tn. Choi memang ayah yang keras di depan anak-anaknya, tapi ia masih tetap memperhatikan perkembangan tiga buah hatinya itu. Meski kehangatannya itu tertutup oleh sikap otoriternya beberapa tahun ini, ia tetaplah seorang ayah. Itulah yang disadari oleh Siwon dan Kibum sekarang.

"Appa benar..." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Di sampingnya, Kibum ikut tersenyum. Meski begitu, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa itu bukanlah senyum yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Tapi setidaknya, bagi Siwon dan Kibum ini merupakan sebuah anugrah. Karena pada akhirnya, dirinya bisa melihat kembali sisi hangat sang ayah.

.

.

.

Lelaki paruh baya itu melangkah dengan lemas di area rumahnya. Beberapa pekerja yang masih bertugas di dalam rumah luas itu membungkuk hormat kala sang pemilik rumah melewati mereka. Tak ada respon yang berarti ketika Tn. Choi mendapat sambutan seperti itu, pikirannya masih menggantung di rumah sakit.

"Tuan, bagaimana keadaan Tuan muda Kyuhyun?" Seorang pria dengan usia lebih dari separuh abad tersebut berhasil menghentikan langkah Tn. Choi. Ia membungkuk sebentar ketika Tn. Choi menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Gelengan kepala adalah jawaban yang pertama Tn. Kim —pria tersebut yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Choi— dapat. "Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti."

Mendengar itu, Tn. Kim hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Tuan Kim, bisakah kau menghandel semua urusan rumah? Mungkin keluargaku tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari."

Tn. Kim membungkuk sesaat. "Baik Tuan. Apakah ada lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak." Ucap Tn. Choi dengan senyum hambar yang mulai terpahat dari wajahnya. "Aku akan ke kamar anakku untuk membawakan baju mereka. Kau dan para pegawai lain bisa beristirahat."

"Biar saya bantu Tuan..."

"Biar aku saja. Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri." Tn. Choi menahan tubuh Tn. Kim yang hendak beranjak. Tersenyum sekilas padanya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Tn. Kim yang hanya bisa menunduk patuh.

Kamar ketiga anaknya berjejer rapi di lantai dua. Semua tersusun sesuai dengan urutan. Yang paling pojok dari kiri adalah kamar Siwon, kamar kedua adalah kamarnya Kibum dan kamar ketiga adalah kamarnya Kyuhyun. Ketika Tn. Choi telah sampai di undakan terkahir anak tangganya, dirinya langsung dihadapkan pada kamar Kibum. Tapi entah kenapa pikirannya malah lebih tertarik pada kamar Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. Alih-alih masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum, Tn. Choi malah menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah memasuki kamar anak bungsunya.

Kegelapan adalah hal yang pertamakali menyambut Tn. Choi ketika ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Hanya cahaya dari luar yang remang-remang menerobos masuk ruang kamar tersebut. Tangannya mulai menjalar untuk mencari saklar lambu. Dan ketika tonjolan kecil berbentuk pipih itu ditemukan, secara reflek dirinya langsung menekannya. Memindahkan tombol 'off' menjadi tombol 'on'.

Cahaya mulai berpendar. Menampilkan keadaan kamar tersebut secara jelas. Untuk sesaat Tn. Choi mematung ketika melihat kamar Kyuhyun. Ia melihat kamar yang biasanya berantakan itu kini terlihat rapi. Semua benda terletak sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak ada sama sekali benda yang tergeletak di mana saja. Ini terlalu rapi dan bahkan bersih. Mata Tn. Choi mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa anaknya memang sudah merencanakan bunuh diri jauh-jauh hari hingga kamarnya pun terkena dampaknya?

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi, Tn. Choi berjalan memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia menelusuri setiap barang-barang Kyuhyun yang terpajang di sana. Ia bisa menghela nafas lega ketika melihat semuanya masih ada. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar berencana mati dengan semua barang miliknya yang raib entah kemana. Barang-barang itu masih utuh di sana. Peralatan gamesnya, posternya, buku-buku pelajarannya dan piala-pialanya. Langkah Tn. Choi terhenti di depan sebuah lemari kaca yang berisikan piala-piala yang didapatkan oleh Kyuhyun. Beberapa piagam dan medali terpajang di sana. Dapat Tn. Choi lihat, kebanyakan dari piala itu memang piala dari lomba menyanyi, suatu hal yang sangat di tentang olehnya tapi ternyata masih dilakukan dengan gigih oleh Kyuhyun. Tn. Choi tersenyum miris. Dirinya sedikit menyesal ketika melihat piala tersebut. Ia sadar bahwa secara langsung ia telah berusaha membunuh bakat anaknya sendiri.

Pintu kaca itu terbuka ketika pandangan mata Tn. Choi menangkap sebuah medali emas yang terpampang tepat di depan matanya. Ia mengambilnya dan menatapnya dengan lekat. Itu adalah medali olimpiade matematika yang dimenangkan Kyuhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan rupanya medali tersebut kembali memancing air mata Tn. Choi untuk menyeruak keluar dari bola matanya. Dalam seketika dirinya kembali menangis.

"Mianhe Kyu... Mianhe..." Gumam Tn. Choi dengan medali emas yang masih di kepalnya dengan kuat. Sadar akan dirinya yang kembali tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, ia segera menyimpan kembali medali tersebut. Dengan tergesah, Tn. Choi mematikan lampu kamar Kyuhyun dan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

Hal yang luput dari pandangan Tn. Choi di kamar Kyuhyun adalah selembar amplop putih yang terselip dibalik lampu tidurnya. Kertas persegi panjang itu masih membeku di tempatnya. Menunggu seseorang untuk membaca isi pesan yang ingin disampaikan oleh serat kayu tak bernyawa itu, yang telah menjadi saksi bisu pesan terakhir dari sang magnae Choi Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Chapter 4 End==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku suka wajah khawatir Umma dan Appa, sungguh... bisakah aku mendapatkannya lagi? Apa aku jadi anak jahat ketika meminta itu?"_

Ohayou! \^o^/

Huh, ini sudah panjangkah? Semoga bisa memuaskan ^^. Berhubung masih dalam mood yang jelek, mungkin cerita ini malah tidak memuaskan u,u. Mohon maaf *bow*

Tanpa mengurangi rasa bahagia saya karena akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap 4 dalam mood yang sangat-sangat buruk dan tak jelas, selamat menikmati aktivitasnya, teman-teman. Yang sibuk dengan ujian, tugas, dan pekerjaan ataupun lainnya, semoga kita masih bisa membagikan senyuman pada teman kita... #ngomongapadah Smile :D

Btw, ada yang mau ngebash saya karena Sungmin jadi jahat di sini? Hehe... tapi siapa yang bilang Sungmin jahat? #digampar. Yang biasnya Sungmin, jangan nangis ya apalagi gampar saya... kalau ngasih gaji sih boleh #ditendang ^^a karena semuanya akan indah pada waktunya #sayamulaigila

Mystwazowsky : gak yakin part ini bisa bikin nangis. Maaf, saya sendiri malah gak dapat feel pas nulis ini T^T *menyedihkan* tapi semoga chap depan jadi lebih baik... walaupun gak sampai nangis, tapi semoga tetap berkesan *ngubur diri*

heeeHyun : ini udah lanjut, dan gak jadi angst lagi... maaf T^T

shimizudani : apanya yang nguras jiwa dan raga? Saya gak ngerasa megang gayung buat nguras? O.o *plak* udah dilanjut tapi kehilangan feel... huwa!

Gue Nata'-'b : udah dilanjut. Kamu pasti bangga punya ayah seperti beliau ^^, semoga yang ini masih berkesan walaupun ngga memuaskan ^^

Kyuzi : anyeong~ *bow* sudah dilanjut... makasih ya *hug* happy end gak yah? hehe

MissBabyKyu : sayangnya Kyu belum sadar. (me: woi, Kyu! Kapan lo sadar?!| Kyu: *lempar panci* Loe yang buat gue kayak gini!| me: ok, lupakan) semoga yang ini gak bikin bingung. Atau malah jadi tambah bingung ya?

Ayulovewonkyu : Salam kenal juga ayu *bow* masalah terbesar saya adalah update cepet. Jadi susah kalau mau liat nih cerita cepet dilanjut *ditendang* hehe... tapi semoga bisa sabar nunggu kelanjutannya ^^

Topaz4869 : Makasih topaz *bolehkah manggil begitu?* hehe... Kyu masih koma, jadi ia belum bisa minggat. Ntar deh kalau ia udah sadar tak suruh minggat #eh ^^a Makasih ya ^^

Little Fishy8694 : perasaan Donghae gak muncul di cerita ini? Kenapa malah peluk Donghae? *perlu seribu tahun untuk berpikir* *abaikan* ^^ (Donghae: gue datang *mukul pake panci*| me: oh ya, lupa kalo lo nongon| end) hehehe makasih chingu... ne, hwaiting!

Raihan : gimana ya? Sebenarnya Kibum itu... masih rahasia :p haha... Kyu, ada yang mendukungku untuk membuatmu menderita *dilempar PSP* hehe... makasih, ini udah dilanjut...

3002marya : *nyodorin tissue bareng kyu* *puk-puk* hehe... makasih ^^

GaemRa Kyu-Uke : Anyeong *bow* Kyu, diriku dapat pendukung lagi untuk membuatmu menderita *dilempar daddangkoma* ini udah update hehe... maaf lama

Jung Jisun : hehe... pasti lanjut ko ^^a. Hasu... hasu... hasu... kayaknya hiatus dulu, mianhe... saya mau fokus sama different dulu kayaknya *lagaknya* gapapa kan? *puppyeyes*

Ainizzamani : Yang ini pasti gak nyelekit?! *jedukin pala ke tembok* mohon maaf, tapi semoga tetap suka... T^T

Qyukey : moodnya belum balik... *nangis dipojokan* makasih ya Qyukey udah mau nunggu dengan setia *bigHug* maaf, Chapter ini hancur sangat *nangis lagi*

Sasuke. Gmpaselleh : pasti lanjut kok :D tapi tetep gak bisa update cepet *ditendang*

Triple3r : tidak ada kata 'soon', inilah kemampuan saya update. Mohon maaf u,u yang ini pasti gak ada yang bikin nangisnya... hehe

Icha-chan : masalah Siwon mulai terungkap sekarang. mereka pasti punya masalah masih-masing kok... tapi maaf, yang ini mungkin tidak begitu bagus ceritanya... *ikut nangis dipojokan*

Kyukyu712 : Fighting! Tapi kyu belum selamat... sepertinya harus menunggu beberapa chap lagi... u,u

Fitri MY : ini udah dilanjut... masih penasaran? Semoga iya, soalnya ceritanya belum selesai *plak* makasih... ^^

Drianca : semuanya menderita kok... kita tunggu penyiksaan buat Siwon *evilsmirk* next chap finished hehe... maaf telat

Babykyupa : amin. Semoga ia cepat sembuh ^^ makasih...

Ika. Zordick : kilua terbawa karena ketika melihat nama ika, jadi kilua yang diingat *plak* hehe... gak ada warning death chara belum tentu gak mati... ini kan bukan cerita jenis suspense/gore *lirik God Cheater* jadi tak memerlukan warning #digampar. Kibum yang pasti anak manusia kok ka, nyantai ja! *digampar* udah lanjut! ^0^

Gyurievil : Kita gamparin Kyu biar sadar! *dilempar golok ma sparKyu* —dan Chap ini semakin ancur u,u maaf

Ochaviosa : kebanggaan tersendiri bisa menistai Kyuhyun. Sudah nasibnya... kekeke #eh #digampar

Evilkyung : Hai! Terunobozu imnida [?], salam kenal *bow* chapnya masih rahasia... endingnya jg masih rahasia... hehe, jangan nunggu cepat selesai, karena saya sangsi ini cerita akan segera selesai hehe... makasih

Ellie : Anyeong Ellie ^^, yang ini pasti gak bikin mewek -_-' maaf... tapi semoga suka ^^

Savory pancake : yang ini pasti gak dapet feel-nya... huwa! Mianhe! -_-a

Ellacliq. Ahsanah : Anyeong, salam kenal juga ^^. Gak mengganggu kok, saya suka dengan review yang panjang *BigHug* makasih ya Ella .. ne, Fighting... tapi maaf kalau chap ini gak dapat feelnya u,u

CreepyKYU : Kenapa kepalaku digeplak?! O.o *tak terima* *geplak balik*... hehe, sama-sama... hahaha... baca komenanmu bikin semangat tersendiri ka *BigHug* thanks yo... nyantai, Kyuhyun bakal disiksa nyampe akhir *evil smirk* *dilempar panci* tapi, tapi, untuk chap ini maaf... feel-nya gak ngena, huhuhu T^T dan untuk dialog... sebenarnya ini chap coba-coba dengan dialog yang banyak *nunjuk part awal*. Tapi kok kayaknya jadi penghamburan kata ya? Rasanya memang bukan gayaku kalau dialognya banyak #plak

Kyu. Kwang : Run dan Hasu masih hiatus. Dilanjut setelah cerita ini selesai... maaf *bow*. Maaf lagi ya, ceritanya malah jadi ancur T^T

Yolyol : fiuh... saya juga angst shipper! *tos bareng* tapi sepertinya gak dapat feel di chapter ini... angst-nya hilang *nangis lagi dipojokan* tapi moga tetap suka... endingnya sudah terancang dengan baik kok, tapi entahlah bakal memuaskan dahaga angst shipper atau enggak. Hehe... tapi semoga tetep suka. Makasih ^^

Kyuminjoong : hehe... mungkin different-nya ke selip jadi gak kelihatan lagi ^^a Kyu... ada yang mendo'akan dirimu sembuh *gak ikhlas* *digantung* ini udah update. Tapi maaf gak bisa cepet u,u *bow*

KyuELF15 : Yang ini masih kurang panjangkah Rin? *nyiapin golok* *disate* haha... teror-annya Rin gak kena buat saya, udah kebal *ngacir* tapi, muah tuuuu deh :* thanks ya Rin *meluk Rin se-erat mungkin* ^^

Elfwidya : yang ini kata-katanya tak tersusun rapi. Angst-nya juga gak kerasa kayaknya... maaf untuk chap yang gagal ini. Tapi semoga tetap suka^^

Anin lovewonkyu : kita berdo'a sama-sama, semoga Kyu gak mati. Berdo'a mulai #eh Kyu masih hidup kok... tapi gak tau endingnya *ngacir*

Yuna : hehe... makasih... ini udah lebih panjang, tapi feel-nya malah hilang. Tapi semoga Yuna-san tetap suka u,u *bow*

Sachiko Yamaguchi : sudah cukup panjang kah? Ini udah dipanjangin. Sebenarnya, panjang atau tidaknya cerita tergantung kebutuhan percapter, jadi saya tidak bisa menjamin setiap chapter bakalan panjang atau pendek. Maaf u,u *bow* tapi, semoga tetep suka ^^

Cloudyeye : hehe,,, tapi review chapter yang ini gak langsung update ^^ kita lihat, bagaimana jadinya jika Kyu siuman... tapi pertanyaannya, kapan tuh bocah siuman? *kabur*

Asahi : benarkah Cuma Kyu yang gak bebas? Hm, mungkin Kyu hanya kurang beruntung dengan hobinya. Kyu, banyak yang mendo'akanmu bangun -_-'. Ini udah lanjut ^^

Loveiskyu : Amin ^^ makasih...

Kim Changbo : hhehe... untuk run mungkin hiatus dulu Changbo-san, maaf u,u *bow* tapi pasti dilanjut kok, setelah ini selesai *ngacir* ini udah panjang kan? Setiap chapter punya kapasitas masing-masing, jadi mungkin panjang pendeknya setiap chapter bakalan beda. Hehe... maaf u,u *bow*

Hanielfkyu : anyeong hankyuni, wah, sudah punya akun! Chukkae! ^0^ *ditendang* dan sekarang Siwon yang mulai terkuak *tebar abs [?] siwon* update-nya kayaknya tetap lama,,, mianhe *bow* yupz, fighting. Makasih ^^

Meyminimin : ini udah update... tapi sekarang gak nyesek lagi, huwa! *nangis di pojokan* Kyunya bakal bangun, tinggal nunggu waktu yang tepat. Hehe... tunggu aja tanggal mainnnya *digorok*

EvilCute : Salam kenal ^^ makasih ya, ini next chap-nya ^0^\

Dewi90 : yang ini pasti gak nangis... diriku lagi gak dapet feel... huwa, maaf u,u *terobsesi bikin orang nangis*

Ilia funtimes : ini chap selanjutnya... semoga penyelesaian konfliknya gak mengecewakan ya... makasih Ilia *hug*

Blackyuline : ini udah lanjut... dan kayaknya untuk chap ini gak nyesek hehe ^^a

Kitsune Syhufellrs : hehe... kata-kata Kitsune-san lucu... *digampar* ini udah lanjut, makasih... semoga tetep suka ^^

==Buat yang namanya salah ketik atau terlewat, saya mohon maaf *bow* Boleh protes kok^^==

.

.

Oke deh, karena ngerjainnya tengah malam jadinya kegilaan saya mulai keluar. Kalo ada yang berminat ngirim teror [?] again, silahkan cari saya di tumturu (twitter). Saya mencoba promosi lagi keke...

Next chap semoga mood-nya sudah balik. Mudah-mudahan...

The last, thanks for all... see ya~ ^^/

==terunobozu==


	6. Chapter 5

**Akhir Musim Semi, Mei Tahun Lalu**

Rutinitas biasa di pagi hari, sarapan bersama dengan keluarga tanpa adanya desiran hangat. Musik yang sama mengalun —dentingan sendok dan garpu serta mulut yang terkunci rapat— dipagi itu. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali hingga aktivitas itu terselesaikan oleh Tn. Choi —sang kepala keluarga.

"Ku dengar, karya ilmiahmu kembali lolos ke tingkat regional, Kibum-_ah_?" Suara berat itu akhirnya terdengar ketika Tn. Choi selesai membersihkan mulutnya dengan _tissue_ yang telah tersedia di sana.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dimaksud Tn. choi berhenti sejenak kemudian mengangguk, senyum senang terlintas dalam wajahnya yang kembali tertunduk. Memilih kembali fokus pada acara makannya.

Jauh dari dugaan, Kyuhyun yang malah terlihat begitu senang secara terang-terangan. Tanpa babibu, tangannya melayang menepuk punggung sang kakak yang saat itu duduk di samping kirinya —dan samping kanan Tn. Choi. Kibum hampir tersedak menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya mampu melirik tajam Kyuhyun yang kini malah tertawa senang.

"Wah, kau hebat _Hyung_!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan dua jempol yang terangkat pada sang kakak.

Melihat pancaraan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, hati kesal Kibum perlahan meluruh. Dirinya membalas rasa senang Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut penuh syukur. Memiliki adik seperti Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Selamat ya!" Kini suara sang sulung yang menginterupsi.

Kibum hanya mengulas senyum bahagia mendapati saudaranya ikut bahagia atas prestasi yang ia dapatkan. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Ny. Choi. Mencari rasa yang sama yang ditunjukkan oleh ayah dan kedua saudaranya dari wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai 'ibu'. Berharap Ny. Choi akan merasa bangga padanya, meski hanya sedikit tak masalah bagi Kibum. Namun nihil. Yang ia dapat tetaplah wajah tak acuh Ny. Choi yang tetap khusyuk dengan makanannya —tak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan pandangan penuh harap yang dilayangkan oleh Kibum.

"_Umma_, Kibum _Hyung_ hebat kan?"

Rupanya Kyuhyun melihat adegan itu. Dalam hati ia sungguh berharap, untuk kali ini ibunya memberi respon yang positif.

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Kyu. Jangan memikirkan orang lain!" Ny. Choi menyimpan sendok dan garpunya di atas piringnya yang masih tersisa sedikit makanan. Menaruh kepala sendok dan garpu itu dalam posisi tengkurap. Suara dentingan cukup terdengar keras ketika Ny. Choi menyimpan dua alat makan itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tapi Kibum _Hyung_ kan _Hyungku_ juga, dia bukan orang lain _Umma_." Jawaban bodoh, Choi Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia merutuk ketika lidahnya terpeleset mengatakan hal yang sensitif seperti itu. Ia tahu, balasan apa yang akan ia dapat setelah ucapannya terlontar.

"_Hyungmu_ hanya Siwon." Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Ny. Choi mengambil air minum yang tersimpan tepat di samping piring makannya. Meminumnya sedikit lalu beranjak dari sana. Jawaban sang umma tepat dengan dugaan Kyuhyun, dan ia sangat menyesali hal itu. Mata Kyuhyun mulai melirik Kibum yang semakin membeku dalam diamnya.

"_Umma _ada rapat dosen pagi ini, jadi _Umma _pergi duluan." Tepat setelah ucapan itu selesai, Ny. Choi melenggang pergi dari ruang makan keluarga Choi.

Keadaan mendadak menjadi suram sepeninggalnya nyonya rumah. Tidak ada yang berani bicara setelah itu. Mereka sama-sama tahu dan sama-sama menjaga hati Kibum yang dapat dipastikan lebih parah dari kata sakit saat ini ketika mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Satu fakta lagi yang tertutupi dari keluarga Choi, Ny. Choi masih belum menerima Kibum sebagai anaknya. Dan Kyuhyun lah yang merasa menyesal saat ini, kenapa ia dengan bodohnya memancing hal tersebut kembali ke permukaan?

Sedikit air kembali diteguk Tn. Choi di dalam gelasnya. Ia berdehem sekilas, mencoba menetralisir suasana suram ruang makan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan perlombaan basketmu Siwon-_ah_?"

Sang sulung yang mendengar Tn. Choi bertanya padanya segera mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sang _Appa_ dengan senyum yang mengembang, meski masih agak hambar karena atmosfir yang tak kunjung membaik. "Masuk semi final juga, _Appa_. Minggu depan pertandingan untuk masuk final."

"Bagus sekali."

Senyum langsung merekah dari wajah Kyuhyun —dan Kibum pada akhirnya. Membuat tiga orang anggota keluarga Choi yang lain tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, mungkin Kibum sedikit melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Lalu, kapan kejuaraan taekwondo-mu?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sebentar. "Sekitar dua bulan lagi, Appa." Jawab Siwon mantap.

Tn. Choi mengangguk senang. "_Appa_ tunggu piala kemenanganmu juga medali emasmu."

"_Ne_, _Appa_!" Jawab Siwon dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kau anak pertama keluarga Choi, jadi harus kau pastikan kau memenangkan semua itu." Suara Tn. Choi kembali terdengar dingin dan sedikit menuntut. Perlahan senyum di wajah Siwon memudar.

"_Ne, Appa_." Jawab Siwon, tapi dengan nada yang lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang menatap itu hanya bisa tertunduk. Kembali ke semula. Gumam mereka dalam hati secara bersamaan.

"Lalu, perlombaan apa yang kau ikuti, Kyu?" Suara berat itu kini beralih pada Choi termuda diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan Tn. Choi hanya bisa terdiam, kikuk. Perlombaan apa yang ia ikuti? Kalo kegiatan sih mungkin ada. Tapi ketika ia bicara seperti itu, dapat dipastikan perlatan gamesnya kembali disita, mengingat kegiatan itu adalah mengenai drama musikalnya.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap sang ayah. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Pikirannya terbang mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ayahnya lontarkan. Tidak ada. Tidak ada perlombaan apapun yang dapat ia jadikan alibi dan pembelanya. Sial.

"Tidak ada, _Appa_." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan lalu segera menunduk dengan dalam.

Sorot Tn. Choi langsung menajam. Menambahkan bulir-bulir keringat dipermukaan kening Kyuhyun. Selera makannya langsung hilang padahal ia baru memakan beberapa sendok sarapannya.

"Kyuhyun akan mulai dibimbing pekan depan untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika, _Appa_." Suara Kibum terdengar membela sang _magnae_. Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dengan kernyitan bingung. Apakah Kim _S__onsae__ngnim_ jadi mendaftarkannya? Tapi kalau pun iya, kenapa tidak ada tes untuknya.

"Benarkah itu, Kyu?" Tn. Choi menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangsi. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan pembelaan Kibum. Ditambah kini, yang ditanya malah menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa tidak pernah ikut tes seleksi di sekolah?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Terlihat begitu kebingungan. Bola matanya menatap langit-langit dengan kernyitan di kedua alisnya, ya mungkin saja jawabannya tersebar di atas sana kan? Atau mungkin ingatannya sedang tersebar di atasnya, hingga butuh usaha keras untuk mengumpulkannya kembali.

"Tapi aku melihat namamu terpampang di papan pengumuman, Kyu. Kau lolos seleksi." Ucapan Siwon kini mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Bocah itu langsung menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan menyelidik. Bukan untuk mencari kejujuran dari ucapan sang kakak, tapi lebih mencari ingatannya mengenai tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Sial, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingat.

Orang paling dewasa di ruang itu ikut melihat Choi terkecil mereka dengan tatapan penuh selidik, meski tatapan tajam itu tidak hilang, tapi ada gurat kebingungan dalam sorotnya. Begitu juga dengan Kibum. Ia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bingung.

Seolah tak ada siapapun, Kyuhyun masih asik di dunianya sendiri. Mencari ingatannya yang masih belum pulang. Dan secara perlahan ia ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Jongwoon —Kim _S__onsae__ngnim_ memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal matematika. Puzzle-puzzle itu pun saling tersusun, memulihkan ingatannya yang sempat tercerai berai.

_Guru itu..._

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung mengeras. Kernyitannya mengendur digantikan oleh wajah yang penuh dengan rasa yang bercampur. Entah itu rasa terimakasih, kesal, haru atau macam lainnya. Tapi, yang pasti disadari oleh Kyuhyun adalah ia kembali ditolong oleh Jongwoon dan kembali dibodohi. Hei, kenapa otak jenius-nya begitu gampang mengikuti alur cerita guru berkepala besar tersebut? Ups! Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus sadar, bagaimanapun Jongwoon adalah gurunya. Dia harus tetap menghormatinya.

Karbon dioksida kembali berhembus dari rongga hidungnya. Hanya helaan nafas panjang yang bisa ia lakukan kini. Guru itu... entah amarah atau rasa terimakasih yang harus Kyuhyun sampaikan padanya di sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

Semuanya tampak serius memandang Jongwoon yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan _club_ musik mereka baru memulai kegiatannya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tidak bisa disebut kegiatan juga sih, karena yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanya duduk setengah melingkar dengan Jongwoon yang ada dihadapan mereka. Terdiam dengan wajah serius. Sebuah map hijau tersimpan di atas pangkuannya.

Deheman satu kali keluar. Menghilangkan senyap yang sedari tadi membelenggu. "Baiklah anak-anak, setelah melewati berbagai seleksi saya akhirnya memutuskan naskah yang akan kita gunakan untuk drama nanti adalah…" Jongwoon terdiam sejenak. Mencoba memberi ketegangan pada semua siswanya yang kini menatapnya penuh harap —terkecuali beberapa orang yang menganggap tingkah guru musiknya itu konyol. "Shim Changmin, selamat karyamu terpilih."

—dan sorakan puas terdengar dari pria pemilik tinggi 187 cm tersebut. Ia bersorak senang dengan tangan yang direntangkan ke atas. Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap maklum. Yah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika cita-cita bocah tinggi itu adalah menjadi _scriptwriter_.

Dengan bantuan dari ketua _club _ musik —Lee Donghae, Jongwoon membagikan skript drama yang akan mereka mainkan pada setiap orang. Sementara itu, Lee Hyukjae tampak membawa sebuah toples dengan gulungan kertas yang memiliki dua kelompok warna berbeda di dalamnya.

"Semuanya, kita menentukan tokoh yang dimainkan oleh masing-masing kalian dengan mengambil gulungan kertas dalam toples ini." Lee Hyukjae mengacungkan toples yang ia pegang dengan senyum yang merekah. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang lain dari tatapan matanya, dan Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa wakil ketua _club _ musik itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya wakil ketua _club _musik itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jongwoon dan Donghae juga. Belum selesai Kyuhyun menerka-nerka, sebuah teriakan melengking memenuhi udara hampa di ruang itu —membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun yang melayang. Semua tahu siapa yang mampu berteriak dengan suara melengking macam itu.

_Sunbae_ mungil Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook.

"Ya, Wookie-_ah_! Berisik!" Teriak Donghae yang baru saja melewatinya ketika membagi _script._

"_Aish! _Skrip macam apa ini? Kenapa semua tokohnya perempuan." Tatapan mata Ryeowook langsung beralih ke arah Changmin. "Minnie-_ah_, apa maksudmu dengan ini? Lagipula, _S__onsae__ngnim_ kenapa kau menyetujui skrip macam ini?" Pandangan tajam Ryeowook kini berpindah ke arah Jongwoon.

Sepertinya, tidak hanya Ryeowook yang protes akan skrip ini tapi juga Sungmin dan Henry tampak tidak terima. Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia lebih memilih diam, setidaknya ia ingin menghargai skrip yang dibuat oleh teman yang kini telah merangkap menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Wookie _hyung_, justru ini adalah skrip cemerlang. Kau kan tahu _club _ musik kita tidak ada anggota perempuan, jadi bukannya malah menarik kalau pementasan nanti semuanya memerankan perempuan." Secara tiba-tiba Changmin mengatupkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Matanya terpejam dengan wajah yang ia tengadahkan. "Lagipula aku penasaran bagaimana cantiknya Wookie _hyung_, Sungmin _Hyung _dan Henry-_ah _jika berdandan seperti perempuan."

Bukannya memaki ketika mendengar ucapan Changmin yang nyeleneh, ketiga objek Changmin tersebut malah bersemu merah —yang tentunya mengandung banyak arti. Entah itu merah karena malu, menahan marah atau menahan hasrat untuk membanting pemuda pemilik tubuh setinggi tiang itu.

Changmin membuka matanya lalu secara tiba-tiba pula menatap mata Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tengah menatapnya 'ngeri'. "—dan Kyu, aku tidak sabar melihat mu dalam gaya perempuan. Rasanya aku akan jatuh cinta padamu…"

Tepat setelah ucapan Changmin terselesaikan, sebuah tepukan keras langsung terdengar mendarat dengan indah di kepalanya. Sontak, Shim Changmin yang menjadi objek dalam pukulan tersebut menjadi bahan tontonan gratis dari seluruh penghuni ruang musik. Sementara sang pelaku yang telah memukul Changmin dengan gulungan kertas skrip tampak menatapnya sengit.

"Sekali kau mengeluarkan lelucon aneh itu, ku lempar kau dari lantai empat gedung ini." Ketus orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari tiga orang lainnya yang tadi sempat diungkit Changmin. Ok, sepertinya pengecualian untuk Sungmin yang lebih memilih memalingkan muka.

Sementara yang lain hanya mampu tertawa ketika kini Changmin hanya terdiam merasakan denyutan sakit di kepalanya.

"Sudah, tenang semuanya." Jongwoon mencoba bersikap menjadi guru sewajarnya ketika ia sempat ikut mentertawakan salah satu anak didiknya. Dirinya kembali mengambil perhatian anak-anak yang mulai ricuh karena ulah sang remaja yang bisa dibilang tertinggi di ruang itu. "Sebenarnya alasan saya memilih skrip ini memang seperti yang disampaikan oleh Changmin. Saya suka alur cerita yang disuguhkan oleh Changmin. Bukannya ini menarik anak-anak? Kita bisa berekspresi dengan mengalami jiwa yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan, yaitu seorang perempuan. Selain itu, inilah saatnya membuktikan bahwa _club _kita memang luar biasa." Ujar Jongwoon dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Henry hanya bisa menunduk pasrah —seolah sudah lelah melihat ekspresi gurunya yang terkadang diluar dugaan itu.

"Ayolah, kalian pasti akan menikmatinya." Ucap Donghae menyemangati tiga anggotanya yang nampak tidak semangat itu.

"Hei! Hei! Ini kapan mulainya?" Tanya Hyukjae yang nampaknya mulai pegal memegang toples yang berisi gulungan kertas peran yang akan dimainkan. "Sudah, tidak ada protesan untuk dramanya. Kini saatnya kalian memilih peran mana yang akan kalian ambil." Tangan Hyukjae langsung menyodorkan toples ke arah Sungmin. "Kau anggota tertua kami, jadi sebagai penghormatan, Sungmin _Hyung_ yang akan mengambil gulungan kertas terlebih dahulu."

"Eh? Kenapa aku?"

"Aish, _Hyung_! Cepatlah!" Hyukjae kembali menyodorkan toples itu dengan tatapan memaksa pada Sungmin untuk mengambilnya.

Dengan helaan nafas pasrah akhirnya Sungmin mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai, tangan Hyukjae kini beralih ke arah Kyuhyun yang membuat pemuda itu mengernyit bingung. "Kau anggota terbaru kami, jadi kau orang kedua yang mengambil!" Ujar Hyukjae dengan setengah memaksa.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun semakin merasa aneh dengan ucapan sunbaenya itu. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut.

"Tidak boleh warna yang sama!" Ujar Hyukjae ketika Kyuhyun hendak mengambil gulungan kertas yang berwarna sama dengan Sungmin.

Kernyitan bingung terbentuk di kening Kyuhyun seolah bertanya alasannya. Hyukjae mencoba mengabaikan protesan Kyuhyun dan tetap memaksa bocah itu untuk mengambil warna yang berbeda. Walau dengan enggan akhirnya Kyuhyun menurut mengambil gulungan kertas dengan warna yang berbeda dengan warna yang diambil Sungmin tadi dan tentunya warna sisa dalam toples tersebut.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kalian berbalik semua." Teriak Hyukjae lantang ketika Kyuhyun sudah mengambil gulungan kertas bagiannya.

"Lho, kenapa kita harus berbalik?" Protesan dari Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

"Sudahlah Wookie _hyung_, turuti saja!" Changmin dengan paksa memutar tubuh Ryeowook agar berbalik membelakangi Hyukjae.

Semuanya kini berbalik, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, meski mereka berdua tidak mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut. Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Hyukjae, Donghae dan Jongwoon termasuk Changmin yang nampak mendukung aksi tiga orang yang berpengaruh dalam _club_ ini. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan membuka gulungan kertas itu ketika teman-temannya mengambil gulungan kertas dalam toples dengan posisi dari belakang.

_Cerry._

Nama itu yang tertulis dalam kertas. Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit. Entah kenapa, ia mulai bisa menebak arah dari tujuan pengambilan kertas ini. Secara diam-diam, kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin dan memperhatikan Sunbae-nya yang tengah membaca nama dalam kertas itu.

_Clara._

Meski sayup terdengar, telinga Kyuhyun dapat menangkap maksud dari ucapan sang _sunbae_. Perlahan, dirinya melihat ke arah Donghae yang sekarang malah mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Begitupun dengan Hyukjae yang kini memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya. Sementara Jongwoon hanya memalingkan mukanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa perkiraannya benar hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Cerry dan Clara adalah saudara kembar yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama ini. Dan ketiga orang yang berpengaruh dalam _club _musik ini memang sudah merencanakan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang jadi peran utamanya. Sekiranya itulah yang ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun dari perilaku aneh Jongwoon, Donghae dan Hyukjae. Mengenai kenapa dirinya dan Sungmin yang dipilih, sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu alasannya.

.

.

.

"_S__onsae__ngnim_." Panggil Kyuhyun pada Jongwoon ketika kegiatan _club _musik telah usai.

"_Ne_?"

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat pada pria yang lebih tua didepannya ini.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Untuk olimpiade matematika dan juga…" Kyuhyun tampak ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dirinya yakin apa yang ia pikirkan memang benar. "Terima kasih untuk peran Cerry dan Clara itu."

Jongwoon langsung tertawa keras. Dapat terdengar nada dibuat-buat dan nada canggung bercampur di dalamnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya akan berusaha dengan keras untuk olimpiade dan juga untuk hubungan saya dengan Sungmin _sunbae_." Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat pada gurunya tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang musik yang mulai ditinggalkan oleh anggota _club_.

Senyuman hangat merekah dari bibir Jongwoon tatkala dirinya telah ditinggal oleh Kyuhyun. Pandangannya kini beralih pada pohon sakura yang mulai ditinggal sang mahkota berwarna merah mudanya. Angin terus beranjak tertangkap jelas dalam lensa mata Jongwoon yang kini dipenuhi oleh harapan. Sepertinya hari-hari akan berjalan dengan indah dalam pemikiran pria bergelar guru musik tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolah.

"Kau kira ini sudah selesai, Choi!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin yang tengah berdiri dan bersandar pada gerbang sekolahnya. Sepertinya, Sungmin sudah menunggu Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

"Aku sedikit terkesan melihatmu tak mengadukannya pada _hyung_ bodohmu itu. Tapi jangan harap aku akan luluh dengan itu." Senyuman asimetris tersungging dari bibir Sungmin seiring langkahnya yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Meski semua orang berjuang mendamaikan kebencianku pada mu dan juga _hyung_mu, itu semua tidak akan mengubah apapun, Choi!" Tangan Sungmin mengusap pundak Kyuhyun pelan seakan mengusir debu dari sana. "Hati ini tidak akan pernah memaafkannya." Sungmin hendak melenggang pergi ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengannya cukup kuat.

"_Sunbae_ yang akan tersiksa jika memendam kebencian. Aku yakin ini semua hanya salah paham —dan tidak akan pernah selesai jika _Sunbae _tidak membicarakannya…"

"Membicarakan apa?!" Sentak Sungmin bersamaan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang ia hempaskan dari lengannya. Itu terasa sangat kasar bagi Kyuhyun, karena dapat ia rasakan pergelangan tangannya yang lumayan sakit kini.

"Semuanya, _Sunbae_. Ini tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Siwon _hyung _tidak akan pernah tahu jika _Sunbae _tidak …"

"Kau berbicara seolah kau tahu masalahnya Choi Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal. Ia mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga anak itu pelan. "Melihat kau yang begitu membelanya, aku yakin sepertinya Choi Siwon —bahkan berhasil menipu adik kesayangannya sendiri."

Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Apa maksud ucapan Sungmin? Dan pikirannya harus terhenti ketika tangan Sungmin mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum meremehkan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat kebingungan.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya dirinya pulang sendiri. Kedua kakaknya tengah sibuk dengan _club _mereka yang memang lebih sibuk daripada _club _yang ia ikuti. Ditambah _club _yang diikuti oleh kakaknya adalah tanggung jawab mereka. Sehingga tidak heran jika Siwon dan Kibum akan sangat sibuk sekarang. Maka, tertinggalah Kyuhyun yang kini menapaki jalan pulang tidak ada kata belajar dari pengalaman, Kyuhyun memberanikan pulang sendiri dengan mengendarai bis yang lagi-lagi membawanya jauh dari rumah. Baiklah, dulu ia berhenti di halte sebelum halte di mana ia seharusnya turun. Dan sekarang ia turun di dua halte setelah halte tempatnya turun. Alhasil, pemuda berambut ikal itu musti berbalik arah untuk bisa kembali ke rumahnya.

Hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi dataran di akhir musim semi ini. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki minggu dengan penuh hujan dan dengan begitu musim panas akan segera menggantikan musim semi yang indah. Hal ini tentunya mengundang umpatan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Dirinya semakin merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak pernah becus jika pulang sendiri. Meski dirinya sudah berumur enam belas tahun, tapi sepertinya ia masih harus bergantung kepada kedua kakaknya yang mendekati sempurna itu —bahkan hanya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Langit yang gelap semakin menampakkan awan kelam. Beberapa detik kemudian debit air meninggi. Rintikan gerimis itu telah berubah menjadi hujan yang lebat dan dengan langkah lebar, Kyuhyun melangkah cepat ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang kebetulan berdiri kokoh di samping jalan. Harusnya, sebelum ia berteduh, dirinya tahu, bahwa pohon tidak akan bisa menahan tetesan hujan yang sudah tercap lebat. Karena pada akhirnya dirinya tetap terkena air hujan dan semua pakaiannya basah.

"_Aish_! PSP-ku." Dengan gerak cepat, Kyuhyun mengambil PSP di tasnya dan memindahkannya diantara kepalan tangannya untuk mencegahnya terkena air. Rupanya otak yang terkenal cerdas itu sedang tidak mempercayai tas-nya yang akan lebih melindungi nyawa keduanya itu —PSP daripada tangannya yang kini menggigil kedinginan.

"_Jinjja! _Kau harus berhenti hujan." Perintahnya pada hujan. Namun seperti meledeknya, kini hujan malah semakin deras berjatuhan.

Umpatan dan hujatan tak pantas semakin banyak keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang memutih karena kedinginan. Tidak takutkah dia, Tn. Choi akan mendengarnya? Bisa langsung di sita semua peralatan game-nya jika tahu anak bungsu keluarga Choi tersebut mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang tidak peduli dengan hal itu, karena ia masih mengumpat pada hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur daratan seoul.

Permusuhan Kyuhyun dengan hujan masih terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja mata itu menangkap siluet seseorang yang lumayan jauh darinya. Orang tersebut sedang berdiri di atas pembatas jembatan dengan posisi siap melompat. Sekali lihat pun, Kyuhyun tahu maksud orang tersebut —ia bermaksud bunuh diri.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi ini?" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan hembusan nafas lelah. PSP yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pegang segera ia simpan di saku jas sekolahnya. Dan dengan kekuatan berlebih dirinya berlari menghampiri orang itu.

_Semoga sempat!_

Hatinya terus berdoa semoga Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk mencegah perbuatan bodoh orang itu.

"Ya, _Ahjussi_! Turun dari sana!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika menyadari orang tersebut sudah membungkukkan badannya dan siap melompat.

Teriakan itu cukup membuahkan hasil. Setidaknya mengulur waktu Kyuhyun untuk dapat menarik orang yang disadari olehnya adalah seorang pria dewasa dengan kisaran umur yang hampir menyamai ayahnya. Dengan langkah semakin cepat akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil berada tepat dibelakang paman tersebut dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh pria itu turun dari pembatas jembatan. Alhasil, tubuh kecilnya terdorong ke belakang mengingat tubuh pria dihadapannya lebih berisi dibanding Kyuhyun. Dalam hitungan detik pun, tubuh keduanya kini sukses terjatuh ke trotoar jalan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menjadi landasan dari tubuh pria dewasa tersebut yang kini terlentang menimpa tubuh kurus pemuda berambut ikal tersebut.

.

.

.

Dipikir berapa kalipun ini tetap terasa konyol. Kyuhyun kembali mengurut keningnya tak habis pikir. Ia menatap paman yang tadi sempat diselamatkan olehnya tengah meminum soju dengan santai. Dan kenapa pula dirinya harus ikut terseret masuk ke kedai soju ini.

"_Ahjussi_ yakin sudah tidak apa-apa? Biar aku antar pulang?" Tawar Kyuhyun yang kini mulai terlihat hawatir melihat paman yang baru diketahuinya bernama Kangin itu mulai menangis ditengah gelas-gelas soju yang sudah kosong. Mengantar pulang? Tidakkah terdengar konyol. Bahkan dirinya tidak pernah 'benar' jika pulang sendiri. Untuk alasan itulah akhirnya Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kangin menghempaskan gelas terakhirnya di atas meja. Sesaat kemudian dirinya menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang.

"Terima kasih, anak muda." Kangin membungkuk hormat kepada Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat bocah itu merasa kikuk.

"_Ahjussi, _jangan seperti ini…" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Kangin untuk mencegah pria dewasa itu membungkuk kembali.

Bukannya menegakkan duduknya, Kangin masih terdiam diposisinya. Isakan mulai terdengar mengisi sela-sela suara rintik hujan. Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas. Dirinya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara bersosialisasi dengan baik, bahkan mungkin terkesan angkuh dan sombong. Masih ingat kan kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenal teman-teman satu kelasnya? Tapi melihat pria dihadapannya menangis, entah kenapa timbul dorongan untuk menenangkannya. Dan sepertinya hal itu telah melahirkan Kyuhyun yang mau peduli kepada orang lain.

"_Ahjussi_ bisa menceritakannya padaku." Pegangan pada bahu Kangin kini berubah menjadi tepukan ringan yang menenangkan. Tidak tahu kah kau Choi Kyuhyun, hal itu bukannya terlihat tidak sopan?

Kangin meremas jaket coklat tuanya yang sudah mulai mengering. "Anakku masih membenciku. Padahal ini sudah lewat lima tahun." Dan demi mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara isakan itu semakin mengeras.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, pemuda berambut ikal itu memindahkan posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Kangin. Menuangkan segelas soju pada gelas kecil yang tergeletak kosong di atas meja lalu memeberikannya pada Kangin.

Sorot mata Kangin yang redup sedikit terangkat menatap sosok Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang kini tengah mengembangkan senyum hangatnya. Memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Kangin yang masih diliputi kesedihan.

"Kejadiannya lima tahun yang lalu dan saat itu anakku masih berusia tujuh tahun. Perusahaanku jatuh bangkrut dan puncaknya, semua aset berharga milikku di sita oleh bank untuk menutupi hutang perusahaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Malam itu, aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan putus asa. Tak ada niatan sama sekali aku akan melakukan hal keji itu." Kangin menutup matanya untuk sesaat. Mencoba menahan air mata yang siap menerobos pertahanannya kembali. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku memukuli istriku yang mencoba menghiburku hingga ia masuk rumah sakit. Aku tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali bahwa aku akan melakukan hal itu pada istri tercintaku…" Kangin kembali menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali terisak. Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya hanya mampu menepuk punggungnya pelan. "—dan kejadian keji itu dilihat langsung oleh anakku."

Pria dewasa itu mengambil gelas soju yang disodorkan Kyuhyun tadi dan langsung meminum isinya dengan tandas. "Aku dihukum lima tahun penjara. Hukuman yang cukup ringan karena istriku pun tidak menggugat diriku. Ia terlalu baik sehingga masih mau memahamiku, tapi hukum masih harus ditegakkan, bukan? Dan ternyata hukuman yang berat untukku bukanlah dari aparat negara, tapi justru dari keluargaku sendiri. Istriku melayangkan surat cerai dua tahun setelah aku masuk penjara dan anakku menjadi sosok anak yang membenci _appa_-nya. Bahkan hingga sekarang." Kangin menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyuhyun-ssi? Bahkan ia masih membenci _appa_-nya sampai sekarang." Ucap pria itu dengan lirihan yang cukup meyayat.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu sosok disampingnya. "_Appa _juga seperti enggan menatapku." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Entah dari mana, dorongan berbagi itu muncul dalam benaknya. Membuat Kangin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa yang ada dalam diriku, dan apa yang menjadi prestasiku bukanlah apa yang _appa _harapkan, _Ahjussi_. Aku bahkan sudah hampir menyerah untuk mendapat pengakuan dari _appa _bahwa aku mampu seperti kedua _hyungku_. Ya, aku hampir ada pada tahap itu. Tapi aku yakin bahwa roda ini masih akan terus berputar bukan? Aku masih percaya dengan janji Tuhan bahwa Dia tidak akan memberi kita cobaan yang melampaui batas. Aku percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, _appa _akan merasa bangga dengan apa yang aku peroleh. Dan suatu saat nanti, yang masih aku tidak tahu kapan, keluargaku yang dingin itu…" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum meremehkannya sekilas ketika menemukan perumpaan itu tiba-tiba. Ya, keluarganya yang dingin… "Suatu saat nanti, keluargaku yang dingin mungkin juga akan menjadi hangat seperti keluarga yang kuharapkan… dan entah kenapa aku sangat mempercayai itu, karena itulah yang aku punya. Percaya… Kepercayaan…" Air mata yang tak pernah diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun pun mengalir melewati mata coklatnya yang bening. Hal itu dengan cepat disadari oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya. "_Aish!_ Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini…"

Tanpa diduga-duga oleh Kyuhyun, sebuah tepukan hangat menyentuh pucak kepalanya. Mengacak rambut ikal itu pelan "Kau benar nak, kita masih punya kepercayaan."

"_Ahjussi_…"

"Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak bangga pada anaknya. Kau memang harus percaya bahwa hari itu akan datang nak…" Kangin kembali memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Kyuhyun yang disambut senyuman balik oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjussi_ juga…"

"Ne?"

"Seorang anak akan menempatkan Ayahnya sebagai panutannya. Dan _Ahjussi _juga harus percaya akan hal itu. Percaya bahwa hari itu akan datang." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan kilatan semangat di matanya. Kangin sedikit terperangah menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang menyiratkan keyakinan. "Maka dari itu, _Ahjussi_ jangan pernah menyerah hingga hari itu datang. Jangan pernah mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

Kangin tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan ceramah dan keyakinan dari bocah yang berusia jauh di bawahnya. Namun senyumnya sesaat kemudian langsung terkembang. Tuhan mungkin sedang mengirimkan bantuan melalui anak ini. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat keseriusan pada wajah sang bocah, mau tak mau membuatnya geli juga. Sudah merasa lebih dewasakah dari pria paruh baya didepannya ini, Choi Kyuhyun?

"Jadi maksudmu, jika hari itu datang, aku sudah boleh menyerah, begitu?" Goda Kangin.

"_Anniya_! Bukan itu maksudku…"

"_Arasseo_…"

"Ya! _Ahjussi_, dengarkan dulu…"

.

.

Tubuh jangkungnya kini telah terbalut dengan piyama biru langit. Tak ada les pada malam ini dan sepertinya dirinya sedang tidak berminat untuk menyentuh game kesayangannya sama sekali. Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan ke atas kasur empuknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

Entah ada angin apa, dirinya tiba-tiba tersenyum hangat mengingat kejadian tadi sore ketika pulang sekolah. Hatinya terasa dilingkupi kehangatan yang meringankan. Benar kata Siwon —kakaknya, kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika bisa membantu orang lain dengan tulus dan dirinya sedang merasakannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menjadikannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang mengingat kejadian itu. Yah, semoga saja dirinya dan Kangin _ahjussi_ mampu melewati malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya dengan kebahagiaan. Semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Different**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's, Their self, Their Parents and The Story is Mine  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternative Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6 Februari, 23.00**

Jam tambahan akhirnya usai. Semua kepala yang penuh dengan kepenatan itu membubarkan diri dengan segala helaan nafas, entah lega, pusing atau segala macam rasa lainnya. Sekolah favorit ini ternyata cukup gila dalam memforsir tenaga para siswanya. Dimulai dari agenda sekolah yang begitu banyak, bahkan kegiatan akademik yang lebih panjang daripada sekolah yang lainnya. Bayangkan saja, di saat siswa sekolah lain tengah menikmati liburan musim dingin mereka, sekolah ini malah baru akan mengadakan ujian.

Segala aktivitas _club _diistirahatkan selama masa tenang —dua minggu sebelum ujian. Karena hal ini pulalah, Siwon dan Kibum bisa segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak bisa disebut segera juga, karena jam pelajaran tambahan itu cukup menyita waktunya dibanding kegiatan _club_. Siwon dan Kibum berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang tengah terparkir dengan manis di halaman parkir sekolah. Bersiap pulang ke rumah untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka besok hari dan sesegera mungkin kembali bertolak ke rumah sakit

"Kibum _Sunbae_!Siwon _Sunbae_!"

—dan segala rencana yang telah tersusun itu sepertinya harus direka ulang bersamaan dengan sebuah teriakan yang memanggil kakak-beradik Choi itu. Didapatinya Shim Changmin yang tengah berjalan tergesa ke arah Siwon dan Kibum yang sudah berada di samping mobil mereka.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu _Sunbae_." Changmin membungkuk sekilas sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu karena berjalan cepat mengejar Siwon dan Kibum.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu hanya mampu saling menatap bingung melihat orang di hadapannya ini.

"Kau… Shim Changmin, kan?" Tanya Kibum ragu. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan orang dihadapannya ini, tapi ia sering melihatnya bersama Kyuhyun. Jadi mungkin orang ini adalah sahabat Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk antusias menyambut pertanyaan Kibum. Sedetik kemudian, senyumnya langsung menganga lebar di wajah tampannya. "Ne, Sunbae!" Serunya riang.

"_Hyung_. Kau cukup memanggilku _Hyung_, Changmin-_ssi_." Ujar Siwon mencoba menghilangkan formalitas diantara mereka. Apalagi ia tahu bahwa orang dihadapannya ini adalah sahabat Kyuhyunnya.

Dengan garukan dikepalanya, Changmin akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, cukup Changmin saja, _Hyung_. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel _ssi_."

Kibum dan Siwon ikutan mengangguk setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa?"

Changmin menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Ah, hampir lupa! Aku beserta teman-teman sekelas dan teman-teman dari _Club _musik ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun. Boleh kah, _Hyung_?" Tanya Changmin ragu.

Pandangan mata Siwon dan Kibum saling beradu. Sejujurnya, tidak masalah jika teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Mungkin saja dengan kehadiran mereka, Kyuhyun akan segera sadar. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah teman-teman dari _Club _musik. Masih teringat jelas dibenak Siwon dan Kibum bagaimana kemarahan Tn. Choi yang begitu meradang mengenai kegiatan mereka yang melibatkan Kyuhyun di festival sekolah kemarin.

"_Hyung _tidak perlu cemas. Kami semua akan mengatasnamakan teman sekelas Kyuhyun." Changmin memecah kebisuan Kibum dan Siwon saat itu —mengerti dengan keraguan dari dua _sunbae_nya itu. Dengan kernyitan didahi keduanya, akhirnya Kibum mengangguk setuju meski sedikit keraguan masih tampak di wajah tampannya. Begitupun dengan Siwon yang lebih memilih menghela nafas panjang.

Entahlah, meski Tn. Choi sudah menunjukkan sisi hangatnya kembali kemarin, tapi masih ada ruang kekhawatiran didalam hati Kibum dan Siwon. Terlebih lagi kedua Choi bersaudara itu tahu bagaimana kerasnya Tn. Choi melarang Kyuhyun untuk bergelut di dunia musik.

.

.

.

Buku terakhir yang harus ia masukkan telah tertata rapi di dalam tas ranselnya. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu langsung menutup rapat kedua tas yang masing-masing berisikan pakaian ganti dan pakaian sekolah beserta buku. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengepak barang-barang itu di kamar adiknya —Kibum. Sesuai dengan rundingan saat hendak pulang sekolah tadi, dirinya lah yang bertugas untuk mengepak barang-barang mereka selama di rumah sakit untuk menemani sang magnae yang tak kunjung sadar. Sementara Kibum menemani teman-teman Kyuhyun untuk menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

Satu tas ransel Siwon lampirkan dipunggungnya sementara yang satunya lagi Siwon putuskan untuk menjingjingnya. Dengan langkah yang cukup sulit mengingat barang bawaannya lumayan berat dan banyak akhirnya Siwon berhasil keluar dari kamar sang adik dan menutup pintu kamar itu rapat. Segera setelah Siwon keluar dari kamar itu, Tn. Kim menghampiri tuan mudanya. Memberikan pertolongan pada Siwon untuk membawa barang bawaannya. Siwon tampak enggan pada awalnya. Ayolah, ia merasa sedikit sungkan jika harus membebankan barang bawaannya pada kepala pelayan rumahnya yang sudah memasuki kepala enam itu. Dan akhirnya, meski dengan perasaan berat karena sebenarnya Siwon memang memerlukan bantuan untuk membawa salah satu ranselnya yang berisi buku —dan tentunya berbobot begitu berat—, pemuda itu memilih menolak dengan halus.

Seperti mengerti dengan keadaan sang tuan muda, Tn. Kim memamerkan senyum terbaiknya itu. Ia tahu, semua anggota keluarga Choi adalah orang baik maka tidak heran jika tuan muda didepannya ini akan sedikit riskan meminta bantuannya yang berumur jauh lebih tua dari pemuda itu. "Bukan saya yang akan membawanya, Tuan muda. Tapi pelayan Park dan pelayan Oh." Ucap Tn. Kim dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajah senjanya.

Tepat setelah Tn. Kim mengucapkan itu, dua orang dengan seragam pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua. Dari tubuhnya yang tegap dan bugar serta tak ada guratan dari kulit mereka, dapat dipastikan bahwa dua pelayan yang menghampiri mereka berdua jauh lebih muda daripada Tn. Kim tapi juga lebih dewasa dari Siwon. Segera setelah mereka sampai dihadapan tuannya itu, kedua pelayan itu langsung mengambil alih tas ransel yang dipegang Siwon. Dengan anggukan kepala tanda terimakasih, Siwon membiarkan kedua pelayan itu mengambil alih kedua tas ranselnya.

"Ada yang anda perlukan lagi, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Tn. Kim hormat yang segera dibalas gelengan dari Siwon.

"Tidak ada, Pak Kim."

Tn. Kim yang mendengar itu hanya mampu tersenyum. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Tuan Muda." Ucap Tn. Kim ketika melihat Siwon yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kamar di samping kanan kamar Kibum —kamar Kyuhyun.

Pemuda Choi itu menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Tn. Kim. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan sendu dan tersenyum hambar pada pria paruh baya dihadapannya. "Aku sangat merindukannya, Pak Kim. Padahal baru beberapa hari, tapi rasanya seperti sudah berbulan-bulan." Air mata Siwon tanpa bisa dicegah kembali menerobos mata beningnya. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah bertekad untuk tak menangis lagi, mengingat ia adalah anak pertama keluarga Choi yang seharusnya mampu menjadi tumpuan adik-adiknya dan juga ibunya. Tapi nyatanya ia gagal ketika kembali teringat sosok itu. "Kamar itu akan terisi lagi, kan Pak Kim?" Tanya Siwon yang langsung dibalas pelukan hangat dari Tn. Kim.

Mereka memang pelayan dan tuannya. Tapi semua penghuni rumah keluarga Choi tahu, bahwa Tn. Kim sudah dianggap lebih dari seorang kepala pelayan, atau bahkan dirinya merupakan salah satu orang yang cukup dihormati oleh anggota keluarga Choi. Apalagi tiga serangkai Choi junior yang selalu menganggap Tn. Kim sebagai kakek mereka. Yah, mengingat perangai pria paruh abad itu yang bijaksana dan hangat. Beserta seluruh rambut beliau yang kini berwarna putih. Ah, ini seperti lelucon. Tapi percayalah, Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa Tn. Kim adalah kakek mereka karena semua rambutnya telah burubah menjadi putih. Semua orang tahu perangai anak bungsu keluarga Choi tersebut —dan Tn. Kim bisa memakluminya. Bahkan mungkin keadaannya sama dengan anggota keluarga Choi yang lain, di mana ia sangat merindukan pemuda maniak game tersebut.

"Itu pasti, Tuan Muda. Kamar itu akan segera terisi." Tn. Kim menepuk pelan punggung Siwon yang kini tengah menangis dipundaknya.

"Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya…"

.

.

.

Siwon melihat seisi kamar itu dengan mata yang memerah. Dirinya kembali menangis setelah tadi berhasil mengatasi tangisannya dipelukan Tn. Kim. Mengikuti saran dari kepala pelayannya, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar adik bungsunya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Siwon tak memasuki kamar yang masih berbau khas Kyuhyun itu, meski kini keadaanya berbalik jauh ketika Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya. Semua barang tersusun rapi ditempatnya. Tak ada sama sekali yang tergeletak di lantai dan tak ada kotoran makanan di karpetnya. Ini pemandangan yang sangat tidak diinginkan Siwon. Karena entah kenapa, ia merasa Kyuhyun seperti memang sudah menyiapkan ini semua —dan Kyuhyun memang sudah meninggalkan mereka. Siwon tak suka itu. Ia sangat tidak suka ketika mengingat kejadian itu, di mana Kyuhyun dengan terang-terangan menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap gedung.

Langkahnya terseret gontai menuju satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu. Mengusap pelan _bed cover _yang melapisi kasur di atas ranjang itu sebelum akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk di atasnya. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar itu dengan tangan yang terus berusaha menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Bagaimanapun, kepalanya secara otomatis akan merekam ulang kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun ketika pandangannya menyapu di setiap sudut kamar itu. Ketika ia mengeluh karena selalu kalah bermain game, ketika dirinya berteriak kesenangan karena berhasil memenangkan suatu game dari Kyuhyun —perlu ditandai bahwa Kyuhyun sangat lemah dalam permainan _Angry Bird_, berbeda sekali dengannya yang bisa dibilang cukup pandai, ketika dirinya mengajari Kyuhyun bahasa Inggris yang sekali-kali dibantu oleh Kibum dan ketika dirinya yang diajarkan balik oleh Kyuhyun dalam mata pelajaran matematika. Semuanya terputar manis diingatan Siwon, membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar menangis sambil tersenyum. Dengan tangan bergetar, Siwon mengambil bantal yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Didekapnya erat bantal itu yang kemudian ditelusupkannya kepala Siwon pada bantal tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mengeluarkan semua penat dan sesak dalam hatinya. Menangis, meraung dan menjerit sekuat tenaga. Tahu bahwa bantal yang ia lesakkan pada wajahnya akan meredam suaranya, Siwon mengeluarkan semua emosinya kali ini tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun. Kembali menangis dan menjerit dengan pilu.

Selang beberapa menit, tangisan itu pun mereda. Siwon kembali meletakkan bantal adiknya yang kini mulai basah dengan senyuman getir tersungging dibibirnya. Karena entah kenapa ia membayangkan adiknya yang akan mengomel ketika melihat bantal miliknya menjadi basah.

"Ah, ini pasti akan membuat mataku kembali bengkak." Gumamnya sambil mengusap kelopak matanya pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca berbentuk kecil yang berdiam manis di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Tangan yang awalnya ingin mengambil kaca tersebut —untuk melihat keadaan matanya— kini terhenti. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah kertas putih yang terselip di balik lampu tidur milik adiknya. Dengan sedikit ragu, tangan itu beralih mengambil kertas tersebut yang baru disadari Siwon adalah sebuah amplop. Sontak tangannya bergetar. Hanya satu tebakan yang muncul dalam otak Siwon, apakah ini sejenis surat perpisahan Kyuhyun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri?

Dengan tidak sabarannya, Siwon membuka paksa amplop yang terlem tersebut. Mengambil kertas yang terlipat di dalamnya. Sama-sama kertas berwarna putih, warna yang harusnya menyiratkan kedamaian itu malah terlihat mencekap di mata Siwon. Dengan degupan jantung yang menggila, ia membaca bait pertama surat tersebut.

_**Teruntuk Appa, Umma dan kedua Hyungku, Siwon Hyung dan Kibum Hyung…**_

…

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata Siwon kembali mengalir. Tebakannya ternyata benar.

.

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan sedikit linglung, Siwon memasuki area rumah sakit tempat adiknya di rawat. Surat dari adiknya tersimpan rapih di dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ia sampaikan pada _Appa, Umma _ dan Kibum —adiknya. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Sejujurnya Siwon sedikit ragu dalam menyampaikan surat tersebut pada keluarganya, yang secara tidak langsung membuka semua luka lama yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui oleh sebagian keluarga Choi dan sebuah rahasia untuk menjaga keangkuhan keluarga tersebut dihadapan publik. Siwon benar-benar ada dalam masa paling kosongnya sekarang. Ditambah lagi mengenai kekurangannya yang ternyata diketahui adiknya dengan sangat jelas.

Tak ada yang berhasil mengambil alih pikiran Siwon. Ia tetap melangkah dengan hampa. Seolah sudah ada yang menuntun, dirinya tetap berjalan ke ruang rawat adiknya tanpa tersesat sedikitpun. Yah, meskipun beberapa orang mungkin talah berhasil dibuatnya kesal karena tabrakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh tubuh 'kosong'nya. Nyatanya, semua perhatiannya ternyata bisa kembali ke pusat ketika sosok seseorang yang ia lihat di depan ruang rawat adiknya. Siwon tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi ia merasa sebuah beban berat menghimpit dadanya hingga membuat sesak. Itu bukan sesak sakit seperti yang ia rasakan ketika mengingat kondisi adiknya. Tapi ini lebih kepada sebuah rasa yang menuntutnya untuk bersembunyi dari sosok itu. Takut? Bukan. Tapi Siwon sama sekali tak punya wajah untuk berhadapan dengan sosok itu, apalagi sekarang. Setelah adiknya menceritakan semuanya lewat surat yang ia baca.

Sementara itu, beberapa langkah disebrang Siwon, sosok itu tampak tak begitu terganggu. Ia tetap berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan tenang, menunggu gilirannya untuk masuk dalam kamar tersebut. Mengingat yang diperbolehkan masuk hanya dua orang, maka dirinya memutuskan untuk bersabar menunggu gilirannya. Toh, jika nanti dirinya tetap tidak mendapat giliran untuk masuk, sosok itu bertekad untuk kembali menjenguk Kyuhyun besoknya. Bahkan jika ia mendapat giliran sekarang pun, dirinya tetap ingin menjenguk _hoobae_ yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu. Entah sejak kapan, tapi sosok Kyuhyun tampaknya sudah sedikit mengisi hatinya yang hampa akibat kehilangan adik tercintanya setahun silam. Mengisi kekosongan yang memberikannya rasa sakit dan hampa. Panjatan do'a kembali digumamkan hatinya. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan adik barunya ini seperti ketika ia kehilangan adik kesayangannya dulu. Dan semoga Tuhan mengambulkan do'anya kini.

Sosok itu segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika air bening hendak mengalir melewati celah kelopak matanya yang terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melihat seseorang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan. Tapi entah kenapa, ada rasa sedih yang mengalir dalam batinnya ketika melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan yang jarang sekali ditampilkan oleh seorang Choi Siwon.

"Sungmin _hyung_…" gumaman itu tidak cukup pelan hingga masih mampu terdengar olehnya. Siwon sekarang tengah memanggilnya dengan bibir yang bergetar. Sesaat itu pulalah, sosok itu —yang merupakan Sungmin tahu bahwa saatnya dirinya untuk merelakan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Chapter ****5**** End==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika topeng itu terbuka, masihkah kita disebut keluarga? Bukan dalam pandangan orang lain, tapi dalam pandangan kita sendiri. Appa, Umma dan Hyung, sejujurnya aku rindu keadaan kita sepuluh tahun silam. Sangat rindu…_

.

.

.

**anastasya regiana ****1/23/13 . chapter 5 **Hehe… kelamaan nunggu ya? Mianhe *bow*

**ahra ****1/18/13 . chapter 5 **Anyeong~ ini sudah update ^^

**fel ****1/14/13 . chapter 5 **Ini udah lanjut ^^

**Guest ****1/10/13 . chapter 5 **Masih kok… maaf telat ^^a

**choYeonRin ****1/4/13 . chapter 5**hehe, maaf-maaf, ini udah dilanjut ^^a ne! makasih

**ulmia. ****lesty****12/28/12 . chapter 5**Eh? Jangan tarik baju saya! Hehe…Ini udah lanjut ^^

**kyuri ****12/27/12 . chapter 3 ****– 4 – 5 **terkadang apa yang terlihat tidak seperti kenyataannya kita berdo'a, semoga keluarga ini jadi lebih baik ^^ gak akan terbengkalai kok, tapi mungkin updatenya bakalan lama hehe… salam kenal juga, Kyuri-san ^^

**Guest ****12/27/12 . chapter 1 **Mati atau gak masih rahasia hehe

**SellaLoveKyuppa ****12/16/12 . chapter 5 **Hehe, masalah besar saya untuk cepat update. Tapi makasih udah suka :*

**LylaAkariN ****12/13/12 . chapter 5**Ini sudah update \^^/ maaf lama updatenya

**Ellacliq. ****Ahsanah ****12/12/12 . chapter 5 **Annyeong, genki desu Hehe, begitulah, saya masih bermasalah dengn mood saya keke~ maaf ya bikin Ellacliq-san lama nunggu. Ini masalah Siwon udah mulai muncul, tinggal nunggu semua penyelesaian di ending ^^. Tapi yang ini yakin kok gak bakal nyesek lagi kan? Hehe… Ne, Hwaiting!

**Choi Min Gi ****12/10/12 . chapter 5**Ini udah dilanjut

**gyu1315 ****12/8/12 . chapter 5**hehe, salam kenal gyu1315-san yang ini gak ada angstnya ^^. Wah? Bisa ngilang ya? Ok deh, tunggu aja ya?

**Gisella ****11/17/12 . chapter 5 **Hehe, ini udah update \^^/ Ne, hwaiting! :D

**kim chaeri ****11/15/12 . chapter 5 **puk-puk-puk! Yang ini pasti gak bikin nangis. Untuk ending, kita lihat nanti *evilsmirk bareng kyu*

**vha chandra ****11/11/12 . chapter 5 **hehe… salam kenal vha-chan ^^. makasih, tapi yang ini pasti udah gak nyesek dan bahasanya kacau. Saya sedang belajar kembali nulis, jadi maaf ya kalau gak sesuai harapan hehe

**NW ****11/11/12 . chapter 1 **Ini lanjutannya. Salam kenal ^^

**Sachiko Yamaguchi****11/4/12 . chapter 5**Wah! Sachiko-san sampai darah tinggi begitu hihihi *plak* Hehe, ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama… (^^)v (Ps. Untuk komen awal saya balas di bawah )

**Tricia ****11/3/12 . chapter 5 **Chap 5 udah lanjut. Hehe… ne, hwaiting! :D

**Guest ****10/25/12 . chapter 5 ****(Ellie) **Hahaha… maaf lama, ini udah update. ne, hwaiting! :D

**aninkyuelf****10/25/12 . chapter 5**Hehe tidak apa anin-san. Udah mulai kebuka kok, dan setiap chapter pasti ada _clue_-nya. Semoga saja endingnya bahagia #eh?

**Annathan Kim****10/13/12 . chapter 5**Salam kenal Annathan-san ^^. Hehe, kyu kan baru koma 3 hari jadi kita tunggu aja, kapan tuh bocah siuman keke~ *dilempar panci* Makasih, tapi sepertinya sekarang kurang memuaskan. Saya masih harus belajar dan belajar lagi. Ok, ini lanjutannya :D

**Evilkyu Vee****10/10/12 . chapter 5**Mungkin di chapter depan akan kebongkar rahasia dibalik Siwon dan Sungmin. Jadi sabar nunggu ya dan saya masih harus banyak belajar. Semoga saja saya mampu berkembang lagi. Makasih evilkyu-san Ini chapter lanjutannya! Hwaiting :D

**Taeminsomnia ****10/5/12 . chapter 5**Anyyeong… hehe… sekitar 7 chap dengan prolog dan epilog yang terpisah. Yahh semoga saja sesuai dengan rencana,,, Saya suka review yang panjang kok, jadi review terus ya :D

**RaDisZa****9/30/12 . chapter 5**Semuanya akan terbongkar di ending hehe, jadi tunggu aja ya…Ne, hwaiting :D makasih RaDisZa-san

**VIPKYUHYUNEUNHAESHIPPER****9/28/12 . chapter 5**Ini baru lanjut hehe… *nyodorin tissue*

**TrinaLoveKyu ****9/28/12 . chapter 5 **Annyeong trina-san.. maaf gak bias update cepet. Tapi ini sudah dilanjut hehe ^^a

**3002marya ****9/26/12 . chapter 5 ***nyodorin tissue* hehe

**Guest ****9/24/12 . chapter 5 **Sudut pandang Kyu ya? Malah gak kepikiran untuk buat… hehe

**Guest ****9/23/12 . chapter 5 **Ini udah hehe XD

**iyagi7154 ****9/23/12 . chapter 5**Gimana ya? Bikin meninggal gak ya? Kita lihat endingnya saja ya *plak*

**shimizudani ****9/22/12 . chapter 5**Makasih-makasih… hehe… shimizudani-chan lucu *cubit hidungnya*

**kyu. ****kwang ****9/22/12 . chapter 5 **yang ini pasti tidak nyentuh Hehe…

**Ainizzamani ****9/21/12 . chapter 5 **Hehe… yang ini gak nyelekit, tapi gak tahu untuk chap depan… surat ya? Mungkin masih lama untuk dibaca hehe ^^a makasih ainizzamani-chan sudah mau menunggu dengan setia dan supportnya *hug*

**heeeHyun ****9/20/12 . chapter 5**Saya digampar! *ngadu ke kyuhyun* *ikut digampar sama kakak-kakaknya kyu* dan berakhir babak belur hehe…hehe, khusus untuk chap ini gak ada angst-nya. Jadi gak usah nangis keke~ Kyu mati atau tidak masih rahasia perusahaan hehe~ *perusahaan mana?* *berakhir garuk kepala*

**SaranghaeKyuhyun ****9/20/12 . chapter 5 **Annyeong SaranghaeKyuhyun-san ^^ Cerita ini sebenarnya ada di alur flashback. Pas Kyuhyun bunuh diri di prolog itu sebenarnya adalah klimaks cerita hehe *ups! Buka rahasia*. Bagian yang saat ini hanya bentuk penyelesaian dan oleh saya malah dibikin ribet sendiri disatukan dengan bagian awal cerita jadilah begini. Jadi tolong dipahami ya hehe *bow* maaf mengecewakan u_u

**chimayacho ****9/20/12 . chapter 5 **Hai Chima! *HUG*. Review memang untuk komen kok hehe  
makasih Chima, tapi saya gak yakin untuk chapter ini akan sebagus chapter kemarin ^^ tapi makasih dukungannya. Ne, ganbatte! *peluk balik*

**AidenLee15 ****9/19/12 . chapter 5***nyodorin tissue* hehehe

**ika. ****zordick****9/19/12 . chapter 5 **Kibum anak manusia yang mana ya? *garuk kepala* *dilempar Kibum* Update kilat adalah kata yang menakutiku walau itu bernada sedikit *alay* Ok, mari kita akhiri ini…hehe

**MissBabyKyu ****9/19/12 . chapter 5 **Ini udah cukup panjang kah? *_* Haha, makasih MissBabyKyu-san *peluk* tapi saya beneran gak bias update lebih cepet lagi *nangis dipojokan* dan untuk chapter ini tak ada adegan menguras air mata hehe… ^^V

**sasuke. ****gmpaselleh****9/19/12 . chapter 5 **Hasu masih hiatus dan entah kapan dilanjutkan , maaf *bow*

**Raihan ****9/19/12 . chapter 5 **Ya, kita sama! Saya juga suka Sungmin yang keren dan kuat *tos bareng Raihan-san*XDD hehe…Makasih Raihan-san hehe ^^a

**XxStarLitxX ****9/18/12 . chapter 5***nyodorin tissue* Mereka udah jenguk! *nunjuk cerita di atas* yang kemarin belum waktunya saja hehe…

**heechie ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **hehe…kapan ya suratnya di baca? ^^a

**Drianca ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Gapapa ^^a. (1) Di atas sudah ada _clue _tentang kasus Siwon ma Sungmin. Di chap selanjutnya bakal terbongkar ^^ (2) Hehe… nanti ada penjelasannya kalau saya tidak lupa untuk memasukkannya di part cerita #eh (3) Nah, itu mungkin masuk inti cerita. Kita tunggu endingnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu *dilempar*. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih Drianca-san *HUG*

**qyukey ****9/18/12 . chapter 5**Sayangnya belum kembali sampai sekarang *nangis dipojokkan*  
Ini update-annya ^o^/

**lalalala ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Ini udah di lanjut ^^

**dhedingdong ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Hehe.. dan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk chap ini… maaf *bow*. Kita sepertinya memang suka kalau Kyu menderita *tos bareng dhedingdong* *digampar Kyu*. Penderitaannya Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan selesai, jadi siap-siap menghela nafas hehe…

**Asahi ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Yaa! *ngebalas dengan tidak anggun*. Untuk yang ini gak sedih kan? Hehe… 'Darah Bening' di sini bukan typo kok Asahi-chan. Jadi sejenis perumpamaan untuk air mata keke~ apakah terdengar aneh? ^^a. Kyuhyun baru 'tidur' tiga hari, jadi terlalu cepat jika harus bangun sekarang *ditendang*. Saya suka komen yang panjang kok ^^, ini chap selanjutnya

**Yuna ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Iya, itu typo. Harusnya violist hehe… makasih Yuna-san koreksiannya… keke~ Iya, darah bening memang perumpamaan untuk air mata. Masih terdengar aneh ya? ^^a. Itu sudah ada _clue _mengenai Sungmin dan Siwon dan untuk surat, kita tunggu episode akhir untuk membukanya *kelamaan woi!*. Akhir dari Kyu masih menjadi rahasia hehe… dan chapter ini lebih panjang dari kemarin keke~

**triple3r ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Chapnya mungkin akan tamat di 2 chap ke depan keke~

**KyuELF15 ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Tobat sama botak apa hubungannya Rin? 0.0a. Hubungan Siwon ma Sungmin udah ada _clue _nya tuh *nunjuk cerita* dan mengenai isi surat Kyu masih rahasia *tertawa evil* *dilempar panci*. Yang ini masih kurang panjang kah? *kedipin mata*. Hehe… makasih Rin *HUG dengan erat*

**Sachiko Yamaguchi not Login ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Kangin malah saya masukin jadi tokoh lain di sini keke~ bisa dibilang dia akan berpengaruh buat Kyu ^^, tapi siapapun yang diposisi Sungmin pasti akan mengerti dengan keadaannya. Jadi jangan tabok saya lagi ya… *muka melas*. Hehe… typo ya? Yang ini masih adakah? Maaf *bow*. Ini udah cukup panjangkah? Makasih Yamaguchi-san *Hug*

**Guest ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Dan untuk chapter ini bebas air mata hehe

**Kyuminjoong ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Hehe… ini udah lanjut

**meyminimin ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Dan Chap 5 menyusul dengan sangat terlambat. Maaf *bow*  
bangun gak ya? Kita lihat nanti saja hehe… ini udah update \^^/

**dewi90 ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Chap ini pasti gak? Emang Kyu bakal sadar *ditendang* hehe… kita tunggu aja ne?

**elfwidya ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Yang ini masih kurang panjangkah? Eeh? Jangan! Nanti malah berakhir BL hehe ^^a Ya, semoga aja Kyu gak bangun-bangun *ikutan sarap*  
dan harapan elfwidya-san harus pupus karena ini tidak update dengan kilat… maaf *bow*

**trililili ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Yang ini tidak sedih kan? Hehe…

**kkyu32 ****9/18/12 . chapter 5**** (kyukyu712)** Annyeong kkyu32-san, Kalau suratnya dibaca sekarang entar langsung tamat dong… *eh* dan ini lebih lama lagi menunggu, maaf *bow*

**Someone ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Selamat ulang tahun, Someone-san! Eah maaf karena ngucapinnya telat. Tapi semoga Someone-san selalu dapat yang terbaik dari Tuhan. Amin. ^^Sayangnya Siwon yang nemuin, hehe… maaf mengecewakan. Ini udah di lanjut ^0^. Sekali lagi, selamat Ulang Tahun Someone-san. Maaf karena telat ngucapin *bow*

**Kitsune Syhufellrs ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Saya jatuh hati pada komenan Kitsune-san dari awal *eh* haha abaikan. Dan yang ini, Kitsune-san tidak perlu jaim lagi karena tidak sedih Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih *hug*

**Gyurievil ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Haha… berarti Kyu dilarang buka-buka baju, nanti gyuri-san makin menggila *plak* Kyu baru gak sadar 3 hari kok… *membela diri*

**CreepyKYU ****9/18/12 . chapter 5 **Ya ampun, sungguh malang nasib mu Azka *puk-puk* *dilempar ke langit*. Hm… yang ini jadi banyak dialognya karena gak tau kenapa lagi kepingin hehe… *garuk kepala* dan pendeskripsian itu hilang *menjerit tak karuan*  
Masalah Sungmin gak sesederhana itu Azka. Ayo kita lihat dari sudut pandang Umin di chap depan… keke, tapi beneran seru bikin Umin jadi tokoh garang *dihajar* keke~ Kalau Appa Choi gak sadar-sadar, ini cerita gak selesai-selesai dong… Darah bening itu perumpamaan untuk air mata. Apakah terdengar aneh? ^^a hehe, maaf… Ini udah dilanjut. Dan seperti biasa, komenanmu luar biasa haha…

**Blackyuline ****9/18/12 . chapter 5***nyodorin tissue* yang ini gak nangis kan? Hehe *ngotot*  
Ini udah lanjut setelah lewat berbulan-bulan, maaf *bow*

**Fitri MY ****9/17/12 . chapter 5 **Hehe… satu _clue _ lagi kebuka. Ayo tebak supaya gak penasaran hehe … Ini lanjutannya Fitri-san. Makasih *hug*

**xoxoxo ****9/17/12 . chapter 5 **Yang ini tidak bikin nangis kan? Hehe…

**Gue Nata '-'b ****9/17/12 . chapter 5 **Kelas berapa ya? Ditanya kelas malah berasa muda keke~ saya sudah kuliah dan tingkat tiga Nata-chan hehe… minta do'anya, bentar lagi nyusun skripsi keke~ Kita semua cerdas kok Nata-chan. Hanya tinggal belajar saja, dan saya masih harus belajar dan belajar lagi untuk dunia tulis-menulis. Jadi ayo kita semangat belajar! ^0^9 Sungmin gak jahat kok, kita lihat dari sudut pandang Umin di Chap depan keke~

**ffhappiness ****9/17/12 . chapter 5***wah dicium* *langsung terbang* hehe…Yang ini gak buat nangis kan? Keke~

**hanifElfkyu ****9/17/12 . chapter 5 **annyeong… dan yang ini pasti tambah jemuran keke~ *dirajam* pasti dilanjut kok hani-chan. Ne, Fighting! Makasih *hug*

**ChoiKyuHwa731 ****9/17/12 . chapter 5 **Hehe, masih rahasia Kyu sadar atau gak *plak*

**0704minnie ****9/17/12 . chapter 5 **Ada kejadian tak terduga di chap akhir hehe… makasih 0704minnie-san ^^

**urriekyu 9/17/12 . chapter 5 **yang kemarin memang chap 4 kok urriekyu-san, kan chap awal dijadiin prolog hehe.. salam kenal juga urriekyu-san^^. *nyodorin tissue lewat dunia maya* haha… yang sabar ya karena Kyu akan sealu disiksa di tangan saya *dihajar Sparkyu* dan maaf karena saya sangat sulit untuk update cepet *bow* tapi saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin hehe… semoga bisa mengerti ^^

**Osoichan-says**** 9/17/12 . chapter 5 **Makasih Osoichan-san. Hehe… happy end atau sad end masih jadi rahasia, tapi saya usahakan yang terbaik. Untuk chap ini tidak sedih, jadi bisa bernafas lega *eh* hehe…

**Augesteca**** 9/17/12 . chapter 5 **Sadar gak ya? Hehe…

**yolyol**** 9/17/12 . chapter 5 **haha… maaf ya yolyol-san karena update lama. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ^^

**shin min hyo 9/17/12 . chapter 5 ***nyodorin tissue* hehe, makasih ^^

Konnichiwa [^^]/ ~~

Ada yang lempar saya pakai panci? Tomat? Telur? Atau bahkan granat? Hehe, maaf untuk update yang teramat lama, berbulan-bulan ya? *bow* tapi yang pasti ada alasan yang kuat selain _moody _yang tak kunjung kembali ^^a

Chapter ini kepanjangan tidak? Membosankan kah? Tapi sayangnya saya harus buat chapter ini sebagai jembatan di chapter depan. Tidak sedih sama sekali kan untuk chapter ini? ^^ tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Untuk 'Darah Bening' di chapter 4 itu bukan typo, itu emang perumpamaan saya untuk air mata. Terdengar aneh kah? Untuk Vialist, itu memang typo harusnya violist. Hehe… maaf *bow* dan ada yang curhat masalah Kyuhyun yang koma terus. Hehe, sebenarnya Kyuhyun baru gak sadar tiga hari *lihat tanggal* tapi berhubung saya yang update-nya lama sampai berbulan-bulan jadi kesannya Kyuhyun lama banget komanya hehe… *diserang pakai bakiak*

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah review, capek-capek nerror saya untuk melanjutkan Different ini bahkan dalam Twitter, FF saya yang lain dan di dunia nyata ^_^'. Dan juga terima kasih karena sudah sedia menunggunya sekian lama. Juga kepada teman-teman yang telah membaca tapi tidak sempat, tidah tahu caranya dan tidak mau review, saya ucapkan terimakasih ^^ *bow*. Atas dukungan semua, saya masih bisa melanjutkan cerita ini, terimakasih *bow* *berlebihan, dilempar panci sama teman-teman*

Daripada saya makin gila, saya tutup saja. See ya~ [^^]/

==terunobozu==


End file.
